Timeless
by gaylesam
Summary: Thanks to RevSue and her story "True Love Never Ends" which pointed me toward Curious Cousin as an interesting episode for exploration. For this piece, Cousin Harriet couldn't couldn't make it that weekend, and all for the best I think.
1. Covenant

**Timeless**

_(Thanks to RevSue by her earlier writings particularly her story "True Love Never Ends" which pointed me toward Curious Cousin as an interesting episode for exploration. Not having any appreciation for the Cousin Harriet character, I had never watched this episode in detail until a few days ago, and was delighted to learn now that it contains some of the most romantic moments in the series. For purposes of this piece, Cousin Harriet couldn't make it that weekend, and all for the best I think. GSC)_

It went against every fiber of his being; that is as if he had a fiber any longer in his ghostly state. Long used to having his word be the absolute on any topic, it galled him that the Spectral Fraternity had any voice in something so important, so vital to him.

He recalled the moment in crystal detail, the day he finally understood that his feelings for Carolyn Muir exceeded mere appreciation, simple regard and affection. Had in fact become a love that defined him in ways unimaginable. It was perhaps predictable, but he had never believed it possible once his physical life had ceased, and when that realization surfaced one day as she fell ill with the ague, it came with the force of a pampero crossing the Brazilian plains as it hit the ocean.

Still weak and quite pale, she spent most of her next days in bed, sleeping fitfully despite the effective (if unknown) use of Willow Bark Golden Elixir. The Captain each day continued to stand invisibly and to watch over her. He would prompt Martha silently when Carolyn needed attention and guide the children away from her door, so she could get the rest her recovering body required.

During those feverish days, he'd find himself unwilling, or more honestly, unable to leave the room. He wanted to see her eyes smiling at him again, couldn't think about going through a day without the sound of her musical voice, or even the clacking of her typewriter, as she created yet another imaginative tale. He had no doubt, that if she were taken from them, she would go directly into the beyond. Despite her considerable temper, he could determine that she had no unfinished business, and once passed, she would be gone forever from him. Gone without ever having the chance to tell her of his feelings. It was impossible to fathom losing her, and in those quiet anxious hours, it became clear that the love he held for her extended deeper than he ever understood or imagined.

He had always known since his death over 100 years ago that he was no longer encouraged to interact with the living. It was clear that existing in a ghostly state was if not a punishment, it was at minimum a defined holding area until remaining issues and problems were resolved enough to move on onto the main part of the afterlife. Yet, in a single day, without his bidding, his home became full with the living. After decades of silence, it was difficult at first to adapt to the bumping, the rustling thrumming of people, voices and noises at all hours, but more quickly than he would have imagined, it became comfortable, and even needed. That may not have surprised him, he was used to adapting to any number of unexpected circumstances when he was alive, but it was the caring that caught him unguarded.

It began first with his affection and admiration for the boy, Jonathan. They shared an immediate connection, and that had ripened into a solid friendship. The housekeeper and daughter had their own charms and added another level of interest to their home, but it was the lady of the house who had captured his mind and his heart.

Perhaps he been overly imaginative that first night when he watched her sleep and mused that she had been the woman he could never meet, never find during life. If he thought then he had found his match, he knew it to be so now, more than a year later. Knowing what he felt at first, he also knew it would not be reasonable to communicate those feelings with the lady in question. No matter how sensible that resolution to be, it quickly went to Hades once he had a glimmer that she was equally entranced by him, with him.

He had been entirely accepting and prepared to keep his feelings behind a screen of official demeanor. He would interact with her like any other crewmember and the rules and orders of the day would keep things as they should be. In truth, he had to admit, despite the logic of it, this did not last long at all. It only required paying attention during Vanessa's short visit, to see both Carolyn's flashes of jealousy and the self-sacrifice she was willing to perform by leaving the house so he and Vanessa might be together, to understand how much she did care for him even then. As he fully expected, Carolyn easily saw through the careful and obvious fraud of a letter that 'ended' his engagement to the first Vanessa. It was in that quiet exchange, when she accepted the shawl, and he admitted his entire preference to her, that each understood their growing feelings were mutual.

Not that it was without stress or conflict. Two intelligent souls, when facing insurmountable barriers, and despite their deep emotions, would of course try to get back to safer, more neutral ground. The arguments were fierce and frequent, whether during her insistance on removing many of his treasured furnishings, the debacle of the Monkey Puzzle tree, or when she insisted he cease his jealous attacks on her friend Blair. Each time they settled their differences, and each time, as they understood the other more completely. And each time, the walls separating the two continued to crumble bit by bit.

By the time she was recovering from the ague, he had to restrain himself daily to avoid saying the words he was longing to proclaim. Every day in her company he was more and more sure that she felt the same, yet neither one was able, or willing to say the words aloud.

That morning, after that puppy of a doctor finally announced her nearly recovered; they had a somewhat confusing exchange. The Captain was hesitant to admit he in fact had cured her. Once said, he steadied himself for her reaction, but was intrigued that her only response was to forgive him, not because of the efficacy of the Elixir, but rather because he waltzed 'so beautifully'. Musing over that comment, he paced back and forth on the widows walk later that same morning, and was surprised to hear a hearty "Daniel Gregg! As I live and breathe! Well, never mind that actually, but good to see you!" immediately behind him. "Admiral, sir!" the Captain responded in astonishment as he turned. "Belay that Daniel," seeing the beginning of a smart salute, "Surely at this point in the afterworld, when we are both officially retired, we can set the expectations of rank aside, don't you think?" "As you say sir. Geoffrey, grand to see you!" the Captain grasped his hand in a hearty handshake. "What brings you to my home?"

"My boy," said the older, weathered man, "you may not think it so grand when I'm done. I was honored to be your first Captain upon joining the service, and to have played a role in mentoring your career until I passed. It has been a joy to continue that relationship with you on this side of life. But honestly, Daniel, by now my role as your guide within the Spectral Fraternity is supposed merely be honorary. However, from all I understand, you need some serious guidance, yes?"

The Captain looked at his old commanding officer, intrigued to see him still in the uniform of the day, white hair perfectly combed, military bearing and attitude just as he remembered. Geoffrey Collingsworth was a near legend in the service, and he had been honored that such an important officer and talented seaman had watched over his professional life, and become a personal friend. If he were here, it must be serious, and Daniel Gregg believed there was likely only one reason for the official call. "So, the rules must be obeyed to the letter Geoff? I assume that's behind your appearance today?"

"Did you think it wouldn't be noticed, wouldn't be obvious to the Fraternity?" he frowned at his friend. "Daniel, there are reasons the living are meant to fear ghosts. It is vital to keep their awareness of the gift of life. The separation between the two states must always be distinct." The Admiral looked down into the yard where the children and Scruffy were playing and Carolyn was weeding one of the flowerbeds. "Daniel," he said slowly and thoughtfully, "can they see you?" "Of course, when I will it. . ." "I mean can they see you unless you work intently to be invisible?" The long thoughtful pause brought a concerned look to the Admiral's face, "In all honesty, I am not sure," the Captain admitted, "when they first arrived, they only were aware of me when I consciously appeared. Now there is little reason to be unseen, Carolyn and Jonathan are aware of my existence. I suspect Candi also perceives me, but not consciously I think, and I not certain about Martha, the housekeeper."

Taking out a small notebook, the Admiral began writing a few quick notes. "Very well, any occasion when you believed yourself to be invisible but one of them saw you anyway?" Looking directly at his old friend, "Yes, Geoff, it happens from time to time. Is this where you send me to the Spectral brig?" "Don't get smart Daniel, you know that never worked in your living years, and doesn't either in this state," the Admiral said with a grin. "So let me remind you again sir, the living are meant to be afeared of ghosts – if they can see us, we are meant to serve as a reminder to complete their business in life. Although it's clearly not true here, is it? Ghosts cannot and should not be sought after as desired companions . . . or more than companions, eh? Daniel, it is clear you have breached all of these rules, all the proscribed guidelines. Isn't that true?"

Taking a deep illusion of a breath, the Captain asked, "So, then, you are here to tell me I've broken a major covenant? I've ceased to be an object, and I've become something . . . more?"

"Indeed my friend. We both know that once it is clear that you have crossed that boundary, you have only two options. We remove you from the source or if you stay, you continue to lose your non-incorporated state. You are not able to move on, and your abilities to be anything other than corporeal, or solid, become less and less. You arrive at a state not ghost, yet not human, an in-between world few have inhabited."

"And Geoffrey, if I tell you leaving her is the one thing I cannot accept? If I know in all my being that she is the one? Departing from her would damage my very soul, and I believe hers as well? What would you say then?"

Standing on the walk, looking first at his friend and at the family below who continued to be unaware of their discussions, the Admiral stopped, "Daniel, neither of us is able to make this final determination. If that is your final assessment, I must return to the Spectral body and ask them to make their considered ruling on your case. What else would you have them understand?" The Captain placed his hands behind his back, and turned formally looking over the family in the yard. Speaking softly, as if to the people below, "I would have them understand I have found my true place in the universe. To be part of this family, to have found her has brought a true completion to my wanderings. I cannot, and will not believe this has happened by accident, that it was only meant to occur for a few scarce days. If I truly must give up any hope of moving beyond, to be with them now, I would never regret that choice."

The Admiral stepped up beside his friend and placed a hand on his arm. "Very well Daniel, I've written your words and will present them to the Fraternity. I wish you nothing but good fortune my friend." He departed silently, leaving the Captain with an oppressive sense of anxiety and worry about what the future would bring.

Knowing nothing about either the Captain's personal emotional revelation regarding her presence in Gull Cottage and absolutely nothing about the broken covenant that brought their lives to the attention of the Fraternity, she found it increasingly difficult to understand the violent swings in his mood, especially when they were together alone. As she fully recovered from virus-X, her memories of the dream and their waltz in the past continued clear and powerful. With those memories being so vivid, she found herself wishing more than ever that they might explore the more tender feelings and emotions that continued to surface between the two of them whether spoken aloud so far, or not.

Prior to her illness, the blustering had finally seemed to lessen. The Captain's willingness to compromise his own dignity just to aid Jonathan during the writing competition had touched her deeply. Perhaps it was the weekly, or as weekly as possible, quiet afternoons when they talked over a glass of Madeira, that brought a sense of balance and togetherness. She remembered vividly during Scruffy's disappearance that he seemed close to tears when worried that the family thought he might actually do harm to their small dog. She knew he cared, for all of them certainly, and for her in particular. And that quiet voice in her own head, each day grew in volume, making it clear that her feelings for him continued to deepen. What remained unknown, at least officially is what he truly felt, and when, or if they would ever be brave enough to talk candidly to each other.

Their relationship began to feel like the cliché of "one step forward, two steps back". He seemed almost pressured to share his deepest wishes in the poem that became a song just for her. But merely a day or so later, they railed at each other about merely having the PTA meet at the cottage. She recognized his anxiety about having the Sea Vulture invisibly at anchor, draining his powers until the celestial winds were to blow again. Yet despite all the furor, he at last compromised and let the PTA meeting proceed calmly. It sped up, nearly at a dizzying pace during the Centennial games when they argued and reconciled during that memorable dance, became miserable again when Sean Callahan arrived and their feelings, the tension and emotion were raised all to a furious level of anger and jealousy and pent up caring. It combined to make it clearer to her than ever, that he loved her, she felt the same and yet no pathway to reconcile those feelings against their realities seemed ever to be possible.

On his own side, while waiting, the Captain both hoped and feared. His poem and that song Tim finally performed were born out of that belief that perhaps he could be called from her side, never able to share his heart. Yet those days had passed, and still he remained. As the Spectral body continued their deliberations he warred between distancing from her and wanting to make sure she knew all. He certainly believed the appearance of the Dutchman was not accidental, rather meant to show him what he might anticipate if he were left without his powers.

And for a space, he tried to show her, both in her misbegotten attempt to achieve elective office, or even more so, what could happen if he were not watching over her and the family, when the fugitives attempted to hold them hostage. Despite any conscious effort, they continued closer and more connected each day. Whether facing his Callahan doppelganger or potential exorcism, each barrier was met, vanquished and the Captain and Mrs. Muir achieved even closer connections. The longer he waited to receive the ruling, the more often the Captain became increasingly anxious and from time to time, a bit desperate. In a weakened moment, he believed Carolyn to be in love, and he prepared to let her go, only to understand it was only his own apprehension that made that seem likely. By Christmas, he had fully determined that no matter the Spectral decision, she, and the entire family would know his heart, and when they awoke on the morning, there was little more to share, few emotions left unexpressed, even if the words had still not been spoken aloud.

Even though no further contact with Geoffrey or other guides occurred, his instinct told him time was fleeting. It had been with this expectation in mind, that he had suggested that he and Carolyn begin work on his memoirs. He wanted her to know him completely, not just what he was today, but all that he had been, good or otherwise. Knowing her romantic nature, he held the love letters as a special temptation, and the day he had given permission for her to review them, he knew the time to speak was close at hand.

The day had begun with a spectacular sunrise, the seas calm, and a perfect day for the children to head off with Martha for the all day school picnic, while he and Mrs. Muir continued their efforts on the memoirs.

He was working in the wheelhouse when he was aware of another presence in the house and went in search of the visitor. No one was on the widows walk, in the house, nor on the grounds. Stopping on the veranda on the front of the house, he saw Geoffrey lounging upon one of the chairs there. "Daniel my boy, you found me at last, did you? You look worried, can I help?" "Geoff, it has been weeks, how could I not be concerned? Speak up man, what is the decision?" "Daniel, it has not been an easy or simple ruling. The more they reviewed, the more complicated the situation. This wasn't merely about you breaking the covenant, but it is clear you did, by the way. It took on larger issues about setting the right goals and guidelines for life, destiny, love and the nature of the meaning of what life may mean to all of us." "A bit overblown, don't you think Geoff?" the Captain smiled at him with a doubtful grin. Reaching out his hand, the Admiral smiled himself as he shook the Captain's hand, "Perhaps, perhaps my boy. Yet invoking the eternal nature of being connected made its impact. You shall not be removed, unless you ask to be. For now, for this moment you will remain. It was clear sending the Sea Vulture raised no fears for you, did it?"

The Captain walked to the steps and rested a hand upon one of the lions standing guard there. "Geoff, then it's decided? I always thought existing in a ghostly state peculiar enough, what course is ahead for me, my friend?" Clapping his hand on Daniel's shoulder, he shook his head slowly, "My boy, you are now traversing into unknown waters. No one on the ruling council can recall someone making the close, the personal connections you have made already. We believe, as you learned when the Sea Vulture arrived during the testing time, that you will be unable to use many abilities or powers. We know you will continue to have a more tangible presence among the living." As he paused, a wide, roguish smile crossed his face. Looking up toward the master cabin, he looked back at the Captain. "I wager Daniel, that you are more than 'tangible' enough for the conversation you are longing to have right now."

Leaning back, beside the lion, the Captain followed his gaze to the balcony, where he could faintly hear Carolyn reading some of his letters aloud. A veiled look of, was it panic, or was it anticipation? His old friend thought it likely a mixture of both, crossed the Captain's face. "The choice is made Daniel," he said in a commanding voice, "all that remains is for you to inform the lady herself and set sail on a new course. Last chance, my boy, you stand by your choice?"

It felt as if the ocean itself paused. The sound of the waves, the crashing ceased, and Daniel Gregg gave himself a moment to review all that lead him to this point. He would be changing everything, for her, for the family and doing it with no idea of what the final impact would be to himself. Time crawled, as he examined everything, every factor known and unknown, finally he responded. "Yes, Geoff, I'm decided." "Very well, take advantage of your powers now; as you move ahead, no one knows when they will slip from your grasp." "Indeed," he said looking back up toward the balcony outside the master cabin, and turning with a roguish grin, "but Geoff, it's what lies within my grasp, that I think matters most, don't you agree?"

Within a blink, the Admiral watched his friend reappear on the balcony, and with a silent prayer that all might be better for them, than he truly expected, he vanished himself to let their future unfold as it would.


	2. I Believe It Was Love

2. "I believe it was love."

There in the sunshine, standing upon the balcony outside the master cabin, he waited, filled with trepidation. Over the many months, he found himself unable, despite many attempts, to share a word with her about the Spectral Body or the options they were weighing. If he were to be called away, he wanted her to be untouched by the painful choices that the judgment required. Now . . . now that he knew the choice had been made, he could feel himself settle more solidly upon the deck.

Only now did he understand the magnanimity of his choice. He realized that he not only had chosen to change his world, but that of the family he loved. He retreated to his spot in front of the wheel, realizing that not only would he now need to share all of what had occurred with Carolyn, but also admit he had made this leap without even once asking if she would have made the same response, had the same wish. Grasping the familiar spokes, and giving the wheel a spin, he also reflected that he had no idea at all if Geoff was correct. Could he finally reach out and touch her? If it were possible, so many pent up wishes would need to be faced and addressed. And if not? His thoughts stopped; in all the months waiting for the ruling, he had it perfectly clear in his mind. He would step close to her, reach out and grasp her hand. When it was clear they could finally touch, she'd understand all that prompted his decision. If that wasn't possible, he was unprepared to know what to say, how to help her understand all the complicated thoughts, feelings and hopes that he had expected to be communicated by a soft touch. With no clear course, he stood still, trying to chart his way.

'Coward!,' he heard in his head. Uncertain if it was Geoff taunting him, or his own conscience, he stood scowling in the sunshine. Murmuring to himself, "Aristotle, wasn't it? '_One of my greatest fears, one of those few things that keeps me awake at night and troubles my dreams, is that, when the moment of truth comes, I will fail. This is surpassed only by the fear that when that moment arrives, I will not fail, but will lack the courage to try"_ and shoulders squared he walked to the balcony doors.

His footsteps echoed loudly to him as he walked into the cabin. It was a perfect day, warm sunshine, lofting breeze, and when he entered, he found her curled up at the end of the bed, with an expression that nearly broke his heart. It spoke of love, loneliness, romance and longing, yet even more. It warmed his heart, knowing if his words on paper could move her so deeply, the knowledge of what he finally was able to share, had been wanting to tell her for so long, would bring an even greater response, or so he believed and hoped.

As he stepped closer to her, she looked up with a gentle expression "Some of your love letters are . . . poetry." "I wouldn't say that" "Oh, yes you would" "Yes I would," he said smiling at how well she knew him. "It's amazing how fresh and timeless they seem," she added, gently folding, he thought almost caressing the papers. Preparing himself for what he needed to do, needed to share, he looked down at her with all the love and passion he had kept reserved during their day-to-day lives, "What happens between a man and woman is timeless." She looked up as he spoke, and the expression on his face, that deeply personal look in his eyes made her catch her breath, looking down, trying to collect herself; she whispered, "You're right," nodding in agreement.

She was taken over by the spell of romance filling the room; she turned back to the letter in hand, to read a bit aloud, but stopped as he settled on the bed, close beside her. She felt a powerful tremor run through her. It happened all too frequently these days when they were close, especially when he looked at her with that emotion, that depth of passion tangible behind his eyes. She looked back at him, sensing something was coming, something she couldn't anticipate; but unbidden she held her breath as he finally spoke.

"Carolyn," he said softly. At his use of her name, she looked up with intense attention. "My Carolyn," he continued, "what happens between a man and a woman may be timeless, yet when the time arrives, we have no choice but to embrace the moment we have." "And the moment is?" she asked breathing out in a rush, unable to take her eyes from his face. "Now, I believe my love."

She looked into his eyes, hoping, no, certain she understood his meaning, but having no idea how or what had made him willing to breech the barriers they had carefully maintained for nearly two years. Without another word, he reached the small distance between them and grasped her hand with both of his own. He stared down as if their hands were a magical gift. Perhaps they were, he realized. Wordlessly, he let his fingers run around her hand, intertwining fingers, pressing her hand between his own, and looking in her eyes, he saw the disbelief, the amazement cross her face. "In this small hand lie the hopes, the dreams. My past, my future," he said while lifting her hand, and pressing it to his lips.

Stunned, she placed her other hand over his, staring at their hands woven together in what should have been an impossible sight. Without a word, she lifted his hand and pressed her own against his palm. It was real, solid, calloused and rough, just as she always thought it would be. A man's hand, but one she was not supposed to feel, was told she could never feel. Raising it to her face, she pressed it there, closing her eyes, trying to will herself to believe this was true, not another of her many imagined or dreamed moments.

Eyes still closed, she finally spoke one word, "How?"

"Love," he said softly, "I believe it was love."

They sat quietly as he explained about the covenant, his fears, the doubts and the choices that were made for them over the long months once he had refused to leave her, leave the family. Sharing the news that arrived today, about how only the reluctant acceptance by the Fraternity of their connection made this moment, their future together possible. Nodding, she looked up, "Geoffrey Collingsworth, the famous admiral?" "Yes, though I must admit," he said laughing quietly shaking his head, "I must admit I did not think that would be the first question you would ask. He was my mentor long ago, and that connection has remained. The Spectral Fraternity sent him first to deliver the word that I had broken the covenant. . ." "WE broke it I think, isn't that true?" she interrupted. "I knew about it, you did not, but I suspect without you, my love there would be nothing broken in the first place."

"You could have told me you know, it might have made it easier," she said still holding his hand tightly in her own, as if it might vanish. "Perhaps, but there was nothing more either of us could have done, and it was hard enough to carry the fear that I might be forced to leave in my own heart. I don't know how I could have coped seeing the same fear in your own eyes. So, M'dear I hope you will forgive me the secrecy. Now you know it all, and what lies ahead." He reached out and with a finger, tilted her chin up so at last she was looking at him.

The love and desire she saw waiting there for her wrenched her heart, and she hoped he saw the same things in her own expression. He reached out and brought her close, faces nestled side by side, his lips just touching her ear, he whispered to her, "Not a dream. I promise, it's true my love." A million questions flooded her mind, there were a thousand things she was on the verge of saying, yet they all evaporated when he took her face in his hands, and placed a kiss on her lips. Soft, tentative, gentle, replaced by another, and another with increasing pressure, deeper passion. One blurred into the next, as years of pent up emotion, desperate longing were met, released and intensified with each additional touch, whisper and sigh.

Taking a small gasp, "Captain. . ." she began. Kissing her nose, he tilted her face up again to meet his gaze, "Surely, M'dear, if there was ever a time to actually use my name, it's now?" "Daniel," she began again, the emotion behind the single word rolled across him, wrapping her close; he softly kissed her eyes, her temple, and held his head there quietly. "I thought, I imagined, was ready, I couldn't have been more wrong," she whispered as much to herself as to him.

Concerned, he took her by both shoulders, and moved her back to see her face, place some distance between them. "Carolyn," he said quietly, his face filled with anxiety, voice breaking with emotion, "If I was wrong, if this is too much, forgive me. I only . . ." Stopping him with her fingers on his mouth, she then gave him a single, soft, deep kiss. "No, no you silly man," she laughed gently. "Daniel, I cannot count the times I've imagined being here, like this with you, I've dreamed it, I've written it all over and over again in my heart, in my mind. I thought I knew what it would be like." Stopping a moment, she corrected herself, "No that's not quite true; actually, I had convinced myself I was sure what it would be like, so I wouldn't feel so lost, so sad about not being able to have that experience, those feelings. I couldn't have been more wrong."

Taking a deep breath as he brought her nearer, she continued, "I love you. I finally get to say it out loud," she said in amazement. "You do?" he asked with a smile in his voice. "You mean you didn't know, weren't sure?" she asked in surprise. "I believe I did, but that is far, far different from hearing it from your own lips," he moved to kiss her, but she stopped him again. "Nothing, nothing has prepared me for the feelings, the emotions, the passion coming from merely, truly touching you," With that she began a gentle traveling of her fingers across his face, touching his eyes, running down his nose, around his mouth, caressing his hair, "how could I ever imagine this, there aren't words, it's beyond words."

Grasping her hand, he gently stroked her face, quietly letting their newly found ability to touch become real. He reached over to give her another kiss when he leaned back, laughing he reached into his jacket, "I just realized," he said in a bit of a rush, "I have forgotten to tell you one other quite important thing." "Daniel, please, I don't think I can take too many more surprises." Reaching for her hand, she felt him slip something there. Taking it out, she held it up, tilting the ring so it reflected in the sunlight. "There is an inscription there" he told her, "It's beautiful," she said breathlessly, watching the solid band of emeralds and diamonds sparkle and send small rainbows against her hand. "What does it mean?" she said indicating the two words repeating in script formed in gold around the top and bottom, surrounding the stones. "Gráím thú," he said, with an Irish lilt in his voice. "It's Gaelic, and translated means _I love you_," he reached out and took her left hand. Puzzled he noticed the wedding ring she had always worn was no longer there.

"You finally noticed," she said warmly. "It was about a week ago. Each time I read another of your beautiful letters, I realized it was wrong to wear the ring of one man, when you were in love with another. It was time to put it aside, in the past, where it belongs. Even though I didn't think we were ever going to say the words to one another, I had to follow my heart, in one small way at least."

Picking up her hand, he tenderly kissed her ring finger, "Then, my dearest would you accept this symbol of our new beginning, accepting what our new life brings to us?" "Depends," she said looking at him with a quizzical expression. "Depends?" he said with honest confusion crossing his face. "If it was Vanessa's first . . ." "Not likely," he smiled, sliding it on her finger. "This was my mother's. She was petite, delicate like you, and you are the only other woman to wear this ring, you have my promise, and my heart." He reached across, and giving her a hearty kiss, "Vanessa was far more interested in new, bright and shiny things, yet another reason of hundreds why she remained just part of my past."

Touching the ring on her finger, she held it up, looking at it there, and then across at the man who had presented it to her. "Daniel . . . for someone who spends her days with words, I don't seem to have the right ones to say." "There may be other ways to say what is in your heart, besides words, I think, M'dear." His hands grazed her arms, ran up and across her face, her hair and ended bringing them close again and wrapping her tightly in the circle of his arms. If the prior kisses had stirred her, these wracked her very soul. The swirling emotions, love, longing, passion, their shared needs filled the very air they were breathing. Slowly he lowered her to the bed, bodies stretched out, finally touching, pressing together. Pausing, he looked carefully at her face, if he had ever wondered about her feelings, this one look would have told him everything he could ever wish to know or understand. Not just the glow of passion flooding her face, but the look of love that filled her eyes, her expression content and excited at the same time, all for him, for them.

Against every instinct, every desire, he paused again, "Carolyn," he said with more calmness than he felt, "if we continue, there is only one way this ends, you know this. Please, tell me if you. . . ? " he let his voice trail off, waiting for her word.

Instead, she merely smiled the rich and satisfied smile of a woman who knows what she wants and has it in her grasp. Unbuttoning his jacket, she tilted her head, "So the jacket can come off, how does the rest work?" Raising an eyebrow, he let her remove his coat, and unable to resist her invitation, he swept her into his arms, letting himself finally feel the curves of the woman he loved, desired. The pressure of the feelings, the long withheld emotions, brought them quickly into an even more passionate embrace.

Fighting for air, for control, he pushed back, astounded at her beauty as she lay there, open, willing, ready for him. He needed her, wanted her more than he ever thought possible. Yet the beliefs of his whole life, and the years after would not be silent. "Carolyn," he said, the passion in his voice clear, "I could not, would not wish to dishonor you, no matter how completely I desire you. This must be your choice beloved. . ." he waited, and was astounded as she smiled, pulled her sweater over her head, and left it crumpled on the floor. "Daniel, over the last two years, if we could have been together, it would have happened long before now, don't you think? It isn't as if this is sudden or unanticipated, or that we don't know what this means, it's hardly the first time for either of us." "A woman of inescapable logic, how could one man be so fortunate?" he smiled as he happily buried his face between her breasts. Holding his head gently, she gasped, just in case he required one final winning argument, "And heavens when will we ever have this much time alone again? It's four hours before the picnic ends – is there a better, more wonderful way to tell, to say, to show how much we love. . ."

Recognizing the right time to admit defeat, 'If this could in anyway be considered defeat?', he thought ruefully, he silenced her with a long, soft passionate kiss. The gentle breezes blowing through the curtains brought only a partial relief to the heat and passion filling the master cabin for the remainder of the day.


	3. Ready Captain?

Chapter 3 - 'Ready Captain'

Curled up together, the soft breezes blowing across their spent bodies, the Captain and his Carolyn, reveled in a quiet still moment, just lying simply together, knowing a sense of being one, that they had never been able to experience until this day.

Fingers intertwined, hands joined together, Carolyn had tried to keep her eyes closed, to keep this moment just for the two of them. Despite that desire, her mother's instinct made her peek at the clock. "Daniel," she said in a low voice, as she dipped her head, and kissed his hand. "They'll be wrapping up the picnic soon. Time I think to get ready for the next chapter of 'Guess what happened to the Captain', I think." Stretching behind her, he sighed contentedly, "Surely M'dear, you can find a better title for something this impressive, don't you suppose?" Rolling over so they were nose to nose, she smiled, "I was speaking of the family version of events Daniel. Another time, in a private moment, I may be able to provide a title even you would enthusiastically support, of the, shall we say, more intimate, definitely impressive events today."

He lay watching her scoot off the bed, and in all her glory, began to search for the various articles of clothing that had been flung far and wide around the cabin. "Carolyn, promise me you'll never change in the closet again, will you? This is infinitely preferable." She stopped, laughing to herself and shaking her head gently, "How is this possible? I'm standing here without a stitch on, as are you, I might point out. It all seems so normal, so expected, so. . ." "So right?" he smiled, completing her thoughts. "Exactly sir" she said as she crossed the room in a leap and landed back on the bed beside him.

Grasping her waist, and pulling her close, he kissed her gently and whispered in her ear, "Tell me again, what part was the definitely impressive part?" Gasping as he began to nibble gently down the side of her neck, "Daniel, I'm not telling. Not now. We don't have time." Looking over at the clock, "Not a great deal of time, but enough," he murmured as he rolled her beneath him. "I should. We shouldn't," she began to protest, but wrapping her arms around his neck, the last words she said were, "Oh, never mind."

* * *

Resting her head on his chest, nestled in the curve of his arm. She tried to catch her breath. She noticed happily, he was equally overwhelmed, panting for air and clearly satisfied despite the rapid pace they had set. "If you keep tempting me, ok if we keep tempting each other," she admitted watching his disbelieving expression and arched eyebrow. "Yes," she said kissing him quickly, "I cannot just blame you, can I?" "Blame ME, who Madam flung her glorious self through the air a few moments ago, eh? If we are to impart blame, well, then?" "Guilty, I confess. Totally guilty and entirely unrepentant Captain." Hopping off the bed, she bundled up his clothes and tossed them at him. "If we had more time, I'd suggest a shower, but I think we were right to plan on being out of the house before they are back. The kids might not connect the dots, once they learn you have 'settled in' – actually, that's not a bad way to describe things, I think. But Martha, she's always had her suspicions about us, and finding us here, once she knows what happened with you, us together alone . . . it would be almost like having had a movie camera here all afternoon."

"Hum, is that possible today? Now that would make for some interesting private viewing," he leered at her. Bending over she recovered his shoes. She considered throwing them at his head, but settled for an arching toss that landed them by the pillow. "Get dressed Captain, that's an order."

With her own saucy grin, she gathered her clothes, and sticking out her tongue retreated to the closet to dress, even if she didn't close the door for once. She was delighted to find him remaking the bed when she exited, "Thank you," she said stopping and leaning against the closet door. "There isn't any other thing that would convince me more that this is all real. My love, my partner tucking in the covers, hiding our tracks." "For a bit at least," he said fluffing a pillow and putting it in place, "but we do indeed need to architect my 'resurrection' both for the family and then for the world at large. Unfortunately, the Fraternity does not have the ability or reach to put all the pieces in place, for even an unofficial return."

Walking to her side, and holding her close, "however, once we get that established, don't assume bed making is likely to become my regular duty. Well perhaps if we could do it together, especially after we thoroughly destroy it, as we did today. Does that sound acceptable?" Reaching up to kiss him firmly, enthusiastically, she then took his hand, "Come on Daniel, let's make sure they find us outside at least." "A private walk on the beach?" he suggested. Smiling he grasped her hand, and their footsteps sounded in tandem as they went downstairs and out the front door.

* * *

Martha shook her head as she took the last bit of the picnic gear out of the car and dumped it on the roadside in front of the house. "I'll never get all the sand out of here," she muttered to herself. Looking up she called over to the children, "I need help getting all of this in the house, come on you two!" Frustrated that Jonathan and Candi either chose to ignore her, or were unwilling to hear her, she dropped the picnic basket and walked over to the wall where they were sitting, staring down. "Jonathan, we're seeing the same thing, right?" Candi said in an excited whisper, "Oh yeah, we are!" he said jumping quickly off the wall. "See what?" Martha asked in a serious tone. "THAT!" Jonathan and Candi shouted together, pointing down at a couple on the beach. "What's so exciting about two people on the beach, you see people walking hand in hand all the-" She stood, mouth open, realizing that the couple they were all watching, the couple walking hands clasped together were clearly the Captain and Mrs. Muir. "Hot Dog!" Jonathan shouted happily. "Oh boy, I can't wait. . .," said Candi as she scrambled off the wall. Moving quicker than they expected, Martha plucked Jonathan in mid-step by the collar and grabbed Candi's arm just before she started down the path to the beach. "Hold on you two," she warned, "I don't have a clue what is going on, but I think it's clear none of us are invited down there, are we?"

"Aww, come on Martha, please?" Jonathan begged. "We've hoped for the Captain to be human, to be one of us, we HAVE to find out what's going on, please?" "Nonsense," Martha said squashing his hopes, "No doubt we'll find out soon enough, but you help me take all of this into the house now, and make sure you get Scruffy inside too." Despondent, but obeying, the children picked up the bags of food and sporting equipment and slowly made their way up the walkway into the house. Martha took a final look over the wall, and a warm smile crossed her face, as she watched the Captain wrap Mrs. Muir in a close embrace. "About time," she nodded to herself as she grabbed the last basket and followed the children into the house.

The last of the bags unloaded in the laundry room, the children stood in the kitchen with pleading faces. "Martha, please Martha we HAVE to know, we just have too, PLEASE?" "I give," the housekeeper smiled in defeat, "I imagine they have to be expecting you at some point. Just make sure you bring them back in one piece. I admit to wondering what's going on myself." Realizing they had shot out of hearing range long before she had finished, she sighed, and went back to put away the picnic gear, almost sorry she wasn't young enough to be dashing down to the beach with them.

The sky was filling with the first rosy fingers of sunset when the children could be seen tearing down the path to the beach. Carolyn turned, nudged him and pointed up, "Prepare yourself Daniel, they're coming." Smiling down at her, "And you, are you ready for all this means as well?" "Everything changes now, doesn't it?" she said, grasping his hand loosely "It does my dear, and as we've said on and off today, not all of it will be easy, and there will be difficult times no doubt, but I'm set if you are." Squeezing his hand as the children's racing footsteps grew closer and she could see their delighted faces, "Ready Captain."

In tandem Jonathan and Candi slowed and stood as they reached the pair, "Hey, is it true, really true?" Candi spoke first. Smiling widely, the Captain dropped down and balanced on one knee, holding his arms out wide, "We have some news – come hear!" Even braced for the onslaught, he nearly was toppled by the children who flew into his arms. Grasping him around the neck, the two of them hung onto him in happy disbelief. "You're real? You're really, truly real?" Jonathan asked. Returning the hugs, Daniel glanced up at Carolyn, not surprised to see tears in her eyes. Stepping back a bit, Candi looked intently, "Captain, we've hoped and prayed the longest time you could be human with us, is that what's going on?" "Not exactly, M'dear, but let's head back to the house, and tell you the whole story with everyone together, all right?" Beaming, Candi ran to her mother with a joyous hug, "Mom, did you hear that? He called me M'dear, just like he calls you!"

Standing up, and taking Jonathan by the hand, the Captain looked again at Carolyn. Her face, intently focused on Candi had an expression he found impossible to interpret. She looked up aware he was about to ask something, softly shook her head and put a finger to her lips. Nodding once, he could hold his questions for a bit, as she asked. "Come on you lot," the Captain called, "let's head home."

Chapter 4 'Claymore? Must we?' in progress


	4. Claymore?  Must we?

Chapter 4 'Claymore, must we?'

Carolyn and Candi walked hand in hand on the path back up toward Gull Cottage, both of them laughing at Jonathan's challenge to race the Captain up the hill. She loved the spirit of camaraderie between the two, and was interested to see if Daniel's competitive nature would kick in, or if he'd let Jonathan actually win. "Candi," she asked, "some how you don't seem all that surprised about everything." "About the Captain? No Mom, that was HUGE, we never imagined he could be real." "You're right, that was something none of us thought could happen until today. I meant, though," she paused, trying to find the right phrase, "I meant. . ." "OH," Candi interrupted, "You mean all that personal stuff, the holding hands, hugging, kissing kinda things?" "Yes," Carolyn said unable to hide a slightly embarrassed smile, "yes, those kind of things." "Oh Mom, I'm not a kid anymore, geez, and even Jonathan knows how you two feel about each other. I mean, it wasn't like we were ever going to talk about it with you, but it was kinda obvious, don't you think?" "If I didn't think so before, I guess I have to now, don't I?" she said giving Candi's shoulder a squeeze.

"So Mom, you can tell me, does this make him like our Dad now?" Candi asked eyes riveted on Carolyn's face. Grabbing her hand and giving it a swing, Carolyn looked down at her daughter. "That's a complicated question Candi. "In one way I suppose he's been a type of Father to you since you knew he was here, don't you think?" Candi paused, thinking, "I guess, but you know Mom, I didn't ever see Dad very much, and he was never like the other Dad's I've met at friends houses." "True, your Dad was never a usual kind of Father, I have to admit," Carolyn said, looking away for a moment. "Hey Mom!" Candi shouted, "Look they made it to the top looks like a tie!" Smiling down at her daughter, Carolyn continued, "And I have to admit, I think you and Jonathan like having the Captain around, so I don't think you would be too upset if we ended up becoming more of a family, would you?" Stopping Candi looked up, "So that's what that ring means," she said holding Carolyn's left hand up between them. "Again, it's complicated Candi," she said, stroking her hair, "but come on, let's catch up to the guys and we'll have a long talk about everything inside, ok?"

"OK, come on Mom, race you!" and she was off. Carolyn stood for a moment, watching her family in front of her. "Not fair, you had a head start!" she shouted as she sprinted to catch up.

As the best athlete of the family, Candi beat her to the porch by a clear margin, but Carolyn made it a spirited match. "See Mom, you need to do more running, I beat you big time!" Candi announced. Sitting on the front steps, beside the Captain and Jonathan she smiled, "I'll want a rematch soon, but I've been pretty busy myself today, don't think you can win every time." She noticed the Captain looking at her grinning, and his suggestive expression made her pause and suddenly explore the steps. "Madam, after such a _busy _day," he said in a commonplace tone, but she could read all too well his meaning behind his seemingly innocent face, "perhaps you, or all of us should retire for a bit inside where you could put your feet up at least. Clearly there is much to discuss, shall we?" he said holding out his hand to her.

Martha looked up as she heard the bustle at the front door, and called to the group, "All right everyone, no tracking sand and muck through the house, wipe your feet and come wash your hands at least!" The children used to the warning, headed upstairs to wash their hands after scrubbing the sand off their shoes. Carolyn headed to the kitchen sink, and dutifully started washing her hands. Standing close behind her, the Captain reached his arms around her and began scrubbing his own hands. "I had forgotten the feel of washing the salt off your hands," he said quietly aloud. As they lost themselves in the moment, their hands intertwined under the warm water. The awareness of being watched came over both of them, and looking over his shoulder, the Captain chuckled, and tapped her arm, indicating the crowd behind them. Martha, Jonathan and Candi all were standing, staring and if not quite agog, certainly fascinated by the scene of the two cuddling in front of the sink. Drying their hands, the Captain stopped for a moment, "its clear there are many questions to be asked and answered, but let's start with the most important, shall we?" Pausing he looked at Carolyn with a silent question. She made a nearly invisible nod, and suddenly he spun her about and swept her into his arms for a long, soft kiss. Not quite knowing how the family might react, they were startled by the sound of applause. Kissing Carolyn gently on the nose, he spun her about and settled her into one of the kitchen chairs. She watched him bow with great aplomb, as she sat with an intense blush covering her cheeks. Sitting beside her, he smiled at their audience, "Any questions?"

They joined them at the table, still laughing happily. "To continue," Carolyn said, making a playful slap at the Captain's hand still holding her own. "Its true, the Captain and I have cared for each other for a rather long time. And because we never thought there would be any way to be together, it made us," she paused searching for the right expression, "Cranky?" he suggested. "Perhaps, but I was going to say like Scruffy and Sheila, we hid our feelings behind a wall of quarreling. And I'm rather glad to be able to share how we feel, and hopefully we can cease the arguments, at least most of the time."

"So are you human like us, or what?" Jonathan burst out. "Lad, that's quite an excellent question. So let me tell you what I," he stopped suddenly, and nodding toward Carolyn, he corrected himself, "or rather what we know. You've heard me talk of the Spectral Fraternity before?" "Sure" said Jonathan, but both Candi and Martha looked at him with blank faces.

"Very well," he continued, "for those of us surviving on a ghostly plane, there are powers and abilities, but also rules and restrictions. It seems once all of you ceased to be afraid of having a ghost amongst you," "But I was NEVER afraid," Jonathan interrupted. "And neither was your Mother," the Captain added, taking her hand in his own. "That alone began to break what they call a covenant, a major rule that the living should fear ghosts for many good reasons. When all of you accepted me into your family, and sought my companionship, the rule broke further. Several months ago I was warned that only two choices remained, to leave Gull Cottage. . ." Suddenly the quiet kitchen broke into loud objections, "NO!" "Not happening Captain!" "Well, that would be most unfair I think," concluded Martha. Clearing his throat, the Captain waited for the room to quiet. "As I was saying two choices, leave or stay and lose my powers, to be corporeal, or if not human, so close that it would be difficult to tell the difference. I realize I was wrong not to have discussed it with all of you, but that day, I chose to stay, no matter the cost. So now, I ask you all, this is going to be complicated and will require many adjustments, how do you each feel?"

He was surprised as the total silence filling the room, and looked with confusion at Carolyn. "Well, for one," she began, "I'm entirely ready to make this all work for us. What do you think Martha?" Martha looked at the children and back to Mrs. Muir, "I think we cannot understand why you even need to ask. Of course I don't know all that has to happen, has to change, but we've already been a family for a long while, the only difference," she paused and took a long sip of coffee, "would, I assume be in the sleeping arrangements." Carolyn, not quite prepared for that straightforward response in front of the children, stopped, took a considered gulp of her own coffee, and looked a silent question at the Captain. "It's OK," Candi offered, "the Captain can sleep in our room and I can share the big room with Mom, if you want."

Reaching over to pat her shoulder, the Captain smiled, "Candi, that is most generous, but I certainly wouldn't put you out of your room. In fact, I had always assumed it would be your mother who would need to do the sharing, that is if you agree M'dear?" Smiling and gulping a bit at the same time, she looked up, "I had the same assumption, but there are a few steps to accomplish first, surely?"

He looked lovingly at her, held up her hand, and kissed it gently. "And a number of formalities must occur of course, although how we cross those remain to be determined, true? Jonathan," he looked up, "fetch a pen and pad of paper, the only way to get through this is to chart the course." He dashed upstairs, and Martha suddenly noticed the ring on Carolyn's finger. "Looks like a couple of items can already come off the list, am I right?" Smiling, Carolyn held out her hand so Martha could admire the ring. "It was my mother's," the Captain offered, "for the moment, it serves to show my most serious intentions, and while, I admit the legal aspect eludes me this second, my final goal is unwavering," he completed as he grasped her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her ring finger.

Jonathan came sliding into the room, "Here Captain, here you go!" "Many thanks lad," he offered. Looking over at Carolyn, "M'dear, I've seen your handwriting, and as dearly as I care for you, it cannot remain unsaid that your penmanship leaves much to be desired, I think I should take on the role of scribe." She wrinkled her nose, but knew she had no grounds to dispute his opinion, "if you insist Daniel, I suspect it begins with what steps do we take to incorporate you into day to day life again."

"Not where I think the first step must be, but important none the less," he said, dividing the page into columns. "Essential, Legal, Practical," he said aloud as he titled each group. "Let's start with the last, for practical, what needs to happen?" "Well, you'll need the paperwork," Martha offered, "something to say you exist here. Birth certificate at least, if you want a driver's license and maybe even a passport some day. Obviously you can't be the 1800's version of Captain Gregg, who do we say you are?"

"I have spent over 140 years as Daniel Gregg, I certainly don't expect to take on a new name at this point," he blustered. "I know it isn't your favorite idea," Carolyn said quietly, "but why not be a direct descendant of yourself? It would surprise no one to hear Captain Gregg left a child or two in his wake. Why not BE Daniel Gregg, great grandchild of yourself?"

"That would not possible M'dear, or so I've always believed. However, for practical reasons, it may be one very solid idea. While I have no idea on how to achieve this, let's add it to the list." "Clothes," Candi chimed in, "you'll need clothes that look right for now, isn't that right?" "Indeed, I suspect this might be a bit dated," he said, examining the sleeve of his jacket. "Yet that can wait a bit I believe, but let's add it here," he said writing the item down.

"And while we work out the rest, there is really only one thing most essential to me, this day. And that is how to do the right thing, for your mother, for all of you, and I admit, for myself as well." "What do you mean Captain?" Candi asked. "To be a true member of this family, to behave honorably, to be recognized as a new father to the two of you, marriage, a legal union has to be involved. I do not know of any other way to achieve this goal, this," he paused and softly kissed Carolyn's cheek, "greatly desired step."

Smiling, and returning his affection with a kiss of her own, Carolyn said softly, "I do." She held his hand, and looked carefully at him, "You know Daniel, there is just one place where we have to begin." She turned her head, and he all too easily read her expression. The silent dialog continued between the two, their expressions telling the story, '_come on, you know'_, '_oh no, you can't mean_?' followed by a sharply raised eyebrow, _'what else would I mean_?' Sighing, he looked around the table, "Claymore. Must we?" he said aloud at last. Nodding, she spoke, "Who else, how else can we begin?"

Releasing a long breath, full of frustration, he stood and walked to the phone. He dialed, and he heard a querulous "Hello?" "Claymore, this is Captain Gregg, we need you at Gull Cottage, now!"

Chapter 5 - coming soon


	5. Healing and Love

Chapter 5 – Healing and Love

Carolyn leaned around the corner, and waited to hear the response, but all she heard was silence. "I think he's fainted," the Captain grumbled, "or that's my best guess based upon the loud thump I heard." "I suppose we should drive over and talk to him, or you could just 'pop' in on him, which do you think would be best?" Carolyn asked.

He stood listening a bit longer, "No sound." He said in a disgusted tone. "He's definitely fainted, AGAIN! I'll be right back," he offered handing her the phone. They were both surprised that it took two clear attempts before he dematerialized. 'I had no idea that things would move this quickly,' she murmured to herself. Smiling to herself, 'and that's true on every level today, isn't it?'

"Talking to yourself Mrs. Muir?" Martha said coming into the hallway. "Caught again," Carolyn admitted, "but I'm also listening – seems Claymore fainted hearing the Captain on the phone. The Captain went over to . . . I was going to say check on him, but that's probably not how he'd phrase it. We need him here. I'm not sure how he'll feel about everything, but there isn't anyone else."

"Anyone else?" Martha asked with a suspicious look. Peeking quickly around the corner and seeing the children munching on cookies and milk, Carolyn hung up the phone and gestured for Martha to join her in the parlor. Martha set herself on the sofa, and watched as Carolyn closed the door behind her and walked over in front of the fireplace, looking up at his portrait. "I doubt he's going to speak for you Mrs. Muir. What's going on? Not that I couldn't make a guess just by watching the two of you. Add the ring, and I don't have too many things that are left to suspect."

Turning to face her, fingering the piece of scrimshaw she had put on display by his portrait, she looked up at Martha. "If I said this to anyone else they'd say I was crazy. Perhaps I am." Settling next to her on the sofa, she continued, "from the first day we arrived here, once I met him I felt like I could heal at last. You know all that happened in my marriage Martha; you know all the pain, all the wounds." Martha nodded and awkwardly reached over to pat the younger woman's hand. "I need him in ways I may never be able to explain to you, to the children and some days not even to myself. But I know over these two years, I've helped heal him too. When his parents died, he was left alone, abandoned. He didn't believe in love, never could say the word out loud to anyone. Still hasn't really said it to me either, even though he shows it every day," she commented to herself. "Yet, he loves me, I know it absolutely. And yes, he's bringing the Schooner Bay Justice of the Peace with him, and we're getting married, or as married as we can be, until we figure out all the legalities."

Leaning back, Martha looked at her with narrowed eyes, "So he's alive, not alive or?" "I don't think even he knows for sure," Carolyn answered, but smiling and blushing a bit, "but I can assure you, in many important ways, he's as real as can be."

Standing, and straightening her apron, Martha just smiled and nodded, "Well then, if there's a wedding underway, we have work to do. Sounds just like the Captain, wouldn't give me enough time in his Christmas dream, and even less time in the real world." Opening the parlor door, she turned to Carolyn, "Should I call the children in?" Appearing beside her, the Captain placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Thank you Martha for understanding, but give us a second, all right?" Touching her cheek, she patted his arm and stepping out, closed the door behind her.

Standing alone in the quiet room, only the crackling of the fire was heard, and the two were surprised at the awkwardness between them. "I, uh, I could not, couldn't help hearing some of what you shared with Martha," he said. "Which part?" she asked. "About healing and love. You are right. Even though those are words we have not said aloud, you are right." Holding out his hands, he pulled her to her feet. "Carolyn Williams Muir, I love you. I have danced around those words for a lifetime and beyond, and I feel immensely fortunate to finally be able to say them to the woman I have waited so long to find, to love . . . to marry, if you will have me as I am?"

She threw her arms around his neck, and rested her head against his chest. Snuggling together, she looked up, faces very close, "I loved you for years Daniel Gregg. I believed it would always be impossible for us to be together, and if you think I'll let you escape now, you are quite mistaken my Captain. So yes Daniel, as crazy and unconventional as this is, and will need to be, yes." He cradled her face in his hand, and looked into her eyes, "Yes, you really said yes?" "Of course," she said, as she reached up to kiss him softly. Picking her up and spinning her around, he returned the kiss with a no nonsense smack. "Well, then it's done! I didn't want you to ever say I had not asked, not actually said these words after all. Claymore should be here in a few more minutes, time to tell the children, don't you think?"

"He really agreed, how did you pull that off?" "Well, once I emptied a water pitcher on him, he dried off and quit shaking; it still took a bit of effort. He's convinced to do it, but I don't think he's begun to realize what having another Gregg descendant recognized will do to his empire." "I hadn't thought about that myself," she said with a questioning look, "but as things change for us, I guess they will have to change for him as well. He'll actually and legally be an 'Uncle Claymore' to me and the children won't he?" "Spare me the gruesome details, please," he begged, "we'll deal with that soon enough, I'm certain." Opening the door, he called out, "Candi, Jonathan can you come here for a moment?"

"What's up Captain?" Jonathan said, beating Candi into the room. "We don't have a great deal of time, but how do you two feel about a wedding today?" the Captain asked. "Mom, you're going to marry the Captain! At last!" Candi said laughing. "Cool!" Jonathan shouted. "Now, this is still a family secret, for a bit longer," Carolyn warned, "so we still can't talk about this with anyone else. Claymore is going to be here as Justice of the Peace and this is a private ceremony. Once we get the Captain's legal paperwork figured out, we will finally have a public ceremony too. . ." "But for now," the Captain continued, "this is just for us, for our family."

Clapping a hand on Jonathan's shoulder, "Might I ask you to stand up beside me son, to be my best man?" "And I get to be the maid of honor, right Mom?" Candi pleaded, grabbing Carolyn's hand. "Of course," she said, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Upstairs you two, put on your best clothes, and I need to get dressed too. I hear Claymore's car," she turned to Daniel. "You want me to talk to him?" she asked. "No doubt, it will smooth the way if he heard it all from you as well. I'll give Jonathan a hand with his tie." She watched as he attempted, and failed again to dematerialize. "Is it difficult?" she asked. "Frustrating, but as I told Geoff, I stand by my choice, no matter all that it may mean." Reading a deeper meaning in his eyes, she stopped him, grabbing his arm, "All that it may mean? What else are you giving up, what else are you risking? I think I deserve to know, need to know Daniel. What do you mean?"


	6. So be it

Chapter 6 - _'So be it'_

"Indeed, Daniel, what DO you mean? Surely, you are not leaving this lovely young woman uninformed about the full consequences of your decision, are you? You must be Carolyn," he said, turning and making a bow before her. "So lovely to meet you at last." "It's an honor, Admiral Collingsworth I assume?" Carolyn answered attempting to make sense of things. "It is Geoff, please my dear." At the first few words, the Captain had closed his eyes, and held one hand to the side of his head, "Geoff, surely you might have found a better time?" "Dear boy, when there is a hill to climb, don't think that waiting will make it smaller." He spoke more loudly, trying to be heard over the knocking at the front door. "Besides, you didn't think I would miss your wedding did you?" "I don't recall issuing an invitation," he murmured as he moved to the door to let Claymore enter.

"Admiral, clearly there is something Daniel has not shared, tell me what else I need to know," she asked in a pleading voice. "It's really his tale to tell my dear," the Admiral continued, "but it is a testament to his deep and substantial feelings for you that he has consigned himself to this increasingly corporeal state, perhaps for all time, to be with you and your family now."

"For all time?" she said, shocked at the implication. "Carolyn," the Captain said re-entering the parlor, "Geoff, as is his want, makes it sound far more immense than the reality. But since it is only right you know, and since someone," he continued scowling furiously at his old friend, "insists that you be told now, so be it." "Captain, Mrs. Muir," Claymore nodded their direction as he entered the parlor, "you must be kidding, you can't really and truly be doing this, can you?"

Martha entered, and took Claymore by the elbow, "Claymore, so good of you to come for such an important family event. How about a piece of pie before things get started?" she asked. "Martha, you know, you agree, you . . . you said pie?" he chattered as he followed her into the kitchen.

Leaving the Captain, his lady and the Admiral alone in the parlor, they stood watching each other silently. "Carolyn. . ." he began, "Daniel, I can't believe . . .," she said as they overlapped each other. Holding up his hand, the Captain took the floor, "Carolyn, as I told you, I was provided two and only two choices. Leave Gull Cottage forever, leave you forever, for some undetermined fate, or accept the ability to be with you, with our family. It is true, in doing so I give up any ability to move onward, but what else would YOU have done, had our situations been reversed? I only sought to keep the painful aspects of this from you," he looked daggers at Geoff, "but only for the immediate future, I always intended to share these facts with you in time."

"In fairness," Geoff continued, "you actually said you felt your very soul would be damaged, and perhaps hers as well, if you left, isn't that true?" Walking to her side, grasping both of her hands in his own, the Captain turned her so she was facing him directly, "It's true. I may not easily say the words, express all that is held in my heart, but my darling, I freely, and despite some trepidation, easily choose this fate, rather than lose you now. Please, tell me you understand this, know the truth of how we should, how we must go forward?"

She looked pensively at him, and across over at the Admiral. Her decision clear in her mind, she stepped in front of the Captain and faced his friend. "What a miserable, horrible thing for someone who calls himself a friend to do, what a terrible choice to force on anyone!" She turned to face the Captain, "I'm so sorry you had to face this alone, but as frightening as it seems, if our situations were reversed, yes, I'd have chosen just the same."

"Well then," Geoff stated, "so be it. Even after all the risks are known, nothing changes, true?" he asked the two of them. "Nothing Geoff, take that back to the Spectral Fraternity!" the Captain said with authority. "Carolyn, my dearest, I think we can excuse you, you have to dress, yes?" She smiled, gave him a gentle kiss and exited without another word.

Watching her trip lightly up the stairs, he turned to his friend and slammed a hand down against the mantle. "Blast it Geoffrey, how dare you! You have no place in this, how dare you put her, put us in this position?"

"Daniel, surely you understand the Fraternity and this circumstance requires the highest level of care and attention? I told you before this is unprecedented. Do not dare to refute our ability to interject our ruling, our views – it was you, your wishes, your breaking of the covenant, not something else that put all this in motion, surely you have not forgotten already?"

Sighing, he looked up, "Apologies Geoff, you are right. I know if this were purely in your ability to decide, things would be quite different. Yet it helps to know that you understand the risk, the fear involved. You have my, have our most sincere invitation to the ceremony today. Will you stay?" "Lord man, I arrived with no invitation, how could I leave now? I understand you have a stalwart fellow to stand beside you, mayhaps I could then escort the bride to her altar?" Smiling and extending his hand, "Most kind, let me ask her Geoff," they were both astounded when the Captain's hand went cleanly through the Admiral's hand. "I had no idea," Geoff said quietly, "no idea you were so very close to corporeal. All in all, I'm astounded you can dematerialize at all." "It came as a surprise to me as well," the Captain admitted. Stopping, he closed his eyes, and attempted to change his apparel to his dress uniform, but nothing shifted in the slightest. "Geoff, seems time is running out, my powers fading. Can you help?" Grasping his friend's shoulder, the dark jacket transformed into the dress uniform, complete with epaulets and sword hanging at his side.

"Thank you, my friend," he said, "Geoff, once my powers entirely fade, I hope I'll still see you from time to time?" "Certainly Daniel, I've been asked to report back on your situation, so likely you'll see more of me than you might want, from time to time. Nervous?"

"I should be I expect, but somehow, no. It's more that I cannot believe all this has finally come to pass." "Captain," Jonathan called from the entryway, "Mom says she needs to see you – can you go now? She sounds kind of upset," he said with concern clear in his voice. Without a word, the Admiral grabbed Daniel's elbow, "Happy to give you a 'boost' my friend," he said, and without struggle, the Captain disappeared, and reappeared in the Master Cabin.

Appearing on the landing by his telescope, he had anticipated many things, but not the sight of Carolyn, dressed in a long yellow chiffon dress, sprawled across the bed, sobbing deeply. "My dearest," he moved toward her, and perched on the side of the bed, reaching out his hand, "what is wrong, how can I help?" Muffled among the pillows, her voice, full of distress was still distinct, "I can't do it! I cannot. . . I cannot have you marooned, stuck here forever, just for me." He paused, trying to dismiss his first fear, that she did not truly love, truly want to be with him. "Dearest," he said softly, needing a quiet moment for himself, as much as she clearly needed one herself, "please no tears, do not be dismayed. Carolyn, the choice is made, was always made for us. Even if I could change it now, I would not. Leave you? For what?"

She turned, her tear stained face looking up at him, resolute, but anxious. "Come here," he whispered, holding out his hand. She nestled within his arms, resting her head on his chest, "Carolyn, even if the very worst should occur, if at the end there is no grace for me, how could I ever be alone?" Confused she looked up at him. "Surely we have years and years together, and when you finally pass and go on ahead of me, Candi, Jonathan and their families will be here. And heavens my dearest, once you have passed, you will be my best advocate. Who could resist you?" He tilted her face up, one finger under her chin, "I never could, never will," he kissed her gently and brought her safe within his arms.

"All my living years, all those hopeful females . . . yet you are the only one," he said softly. Finally, as her sobs stilled, she looked up at him with a small smile and a deep sigh and to his surprise, a twinkle in her eye, "ALL those hopeful females? Daniel, if this is truly our fate," she said, taking a deep breath, "so be it. I just cannot imagine any universe that would go to such steps to bring us together, only to tear us apart again. And if I must go ahead one day, I suppose I will need to thank all of them." He looked at her curiously, "well, if the last day or so are any indication," she continued, "all that practice more than resulted in impressive, well to be fair, actually spectacular results." He laughed and held her face in his hands, "And that's after 100 years, I cannot wait for your assessment later – after all we haven't even gotten to our honeymoon yet."

Standing in front of her, he held out his hands. "The family, our friends, and even Claymore are waiting . . . shall we?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, he took her hand, and tucked it inside the crook of his own arm. Walking slowly down the stairs, they smiled as someone began the wedding march on the parlor piano. "Remind me," he said as they moved down the last flight of stairs, "we need to get this piano tuned before the children get married when it's their time, it's still woefully off key."


	7. Join Hands, Please

Chapter 7 "Join Hands, Please"

They paused at the entrance to the parlor, as the Admiral joined them there. "Carolyn, I would entirely understand if you would refuse to actually proceed and join yourself to such an irascible, imperious martinet, but if you intend to do so, I would be honored to escort you," he offered. "With eyes wide open, I do, I will sir," she smiled. "And I must admit, he knows all too well my faults and flaws by this time, I wouldn't blame him if he turned and ran for the hills. Or in his case, the far ocean blue," she prompted.

"You are deeply mistaken, M'dear," he responded. "If you recall, I have already assured you that in song that you and your charms supersede even the most compelling of ocean views or voyages. In finding you, in having you, I have all and more than I could ever aspire to – now or ever."

"Captain, Mrs. Muir," Claymore said as he entered from the parlor. "I've been thinking, and I just don't believe this can be legal, or even sensible. Surely Mrs. Muir, you can't really want this, be joined to ol' spookface for all time, can you?" "Son, I assure you, on behalf of the highest possible authority," the Admiral interrupted, seeing that the Captain was approaching an imminent explosion, "that two souls seeking to celebrate their connection, no matter their differing states, is smiled upon at all times. Your passing legal issues are immaterial, the only true damage would occur in your refusal to honor their wishes here today. Well, that, and whatever Daniel chose to wreak upon you himself, if you actually did refuse to go forward. Any questions?" he said smiling his most polished and political smile.

Reaching up and kissing Claymore's cheek, Carolyn added, "Claymore, in your heart, you know the Captain and I," she paused taking Daniel's hand in her own, "were always connected, you've said so yourself. I look forward to being part of the Gregg family, officially at last." Clearing his throat, and blushing a bit, "Oh, very well, I just wanted to give you a chance, but if you won't, if you insist. . ." turning he looked back at the Admiral, "you're sure I can't get into legal trouble, are you?" "With whom?" the Admiral answered, "the real trouble you'd face," he said grinning at the Captain clearly past the boiling point, and indicating Carolyn gently restraining him with her hand on his arm, "is the one I'd be most concerned about." "You miserable, mewling, misbegotten, miscreant – one more word, one more delay and I'll recant every promise I made in your office today – do not test my resolve!"

Panicked, Claymore took a large step back, "No, no, don't do that. You are, or were a man of your word, and I have your promise. OK, OK, let's get started!" he blustered heading back into the parlor.

"Promise?" Carolyn asked, "What did you promise him?" "Nothing of serious consequence," the Captain answered, "I'll tell you later, but it's more in the nature of a wedding present, rather than a promise, if that helps?" "Not really, but at least is it something I'll be pleased to hear?" "I believe you'll find it quite a happy bit of information to learn," he said, "but don't we have something else to be doing now?"

Smiling happily, she kissed his cheek, "So we do – but shouldn't you be somewhere else yourself?" "I do," he responded with a wide grin himself, "I spent all my life avoiding saying those two words, odd how comfortable, how right they feel saying them next to you." "Are we ready Captain?" He turned to see Candi standing beside them, in a lacy long white dress, "Do I look OK?" Bending to kiss her cheek, he looked gently at the small girl. "You are a vision of loveliness, only surpassed by your mother's beauty today." Candi blushed and looked happily up at her mother. "Aw, Mom, don't cry, this is supposed to be a happy day!" "Sometimes tears ARE happy," Carolyn said bending and giving her daughter a kiss on the other cheek. "I'll see you inside M'dear," the Captain whispered, "might I borrow this back, for just a moment?" as he slipped the emerald and diamond ring off her finger. As he moved into the parlor, they heard him prompt Jonathan, "Now keep this safe lad, it was my mother's, and now it joins all of us together. My past, the present and our future begins today." "Aye, aye sir!" Jonathan promised.

Candi gave her mother a final big hug and turned, "OK Martha, we're ready!" and the wedding march began again.

Rose color sunlight filled the room, as sunset approached when Candi entered ahead of her mother. "Carolyn," the Admiral prompted, "ready to proceed?" She nodded and they entered and the Admiral escorted her to the Captain's side. "Thank you Geoff, for everything," she said quietly, and was surprised as he patted her hand quite firmly. "Delighted," he smiled and clasped Daniel on the shoulder, "delighted to put you two on the right course at long last." Gently he placed her hand in the Captain's and stepped back behind the couple.

Turning to face him, she noticed the Captain gulping hard, clearly fighting back his emotions. She found it impossible to stop a few happy tears gathering in her own eyes. "Shall we?" he said, turning them both to face Claymore.

"Very well, since everyone here seems to be certain that this is the right thing to do, that they are sure," he paused and leaned over to Carolyn, "you ARE sure?" She looked up at the Captain, turned and nodded. "Well, just wanted to check, just in case . . ." "Proceed! You dunderhe. . ." he stopped as Carolyn gently rested her hand on his arm. "Oh very well," he took a long breath, "let's _**proceed, shall we**_?"

Cowed, Claymore opened his book and began, "Join hands please. Oh never mind, you've already done that."

With quavering voice, he began again, "Do you Daniel Gregg; solemnly declare before almighty God that you take this woman, Carolyn Muir to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, cherish and protect her in sickness and health and forsaking all others keep yourself only to her for as long as ye both shall . . ." he paused, looking long at the missal. "Right, ok, so it can't be shall live, can it?" He looked up wondering, seeking the right word, "For all time," the Admiral suggested, "that's what I'd use."

Nodding, Claymore continued, "Do you promise to love her, cherish and protect her in sickness and health and forsaking all others keep yourself only to her for all time?"

"Without question, I do." the Captain said firmly, holding his emotion in check, but still obvious in the slight quaver of his voice.

Claymore paused as if wanting to ask her one more time if this was truly her choice, but seeing the faces of the Captain, Martha and the Admiral all staring at him, he reconsidered and merely continued, "Do you Carolyn; solemnly declare before almighty God that you now take this man, Daniel Gregg to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him in sickness and health, and forsaking all others keep yourself only to him for all time?"

"How could I do anything else? Yes, absolutely yes, I do," she said pausing, reaching her hand out to Candi, and saw he had also reached out to Jonathan. With all their hands joined, they looked at the children, and as they looked up happily, she added, "We _**all**_ do."

Claymore couldn't help himself, and smiled at the sight in front of him, "Ring please" he nodded to Jonathan. Taking the ring from the boy's hand, the Captain held it up, "Gráím thú," he said quietly to her. Looking at the family he added, "it's from the old Irish language; in Gaelic it means I love you."

He looked up startled at the sound of Martha soundly blowing her nose, and wiping the tears from her cheek. Smiling he slipped it on Carolyn's finger. "Yours forever my dearest, this ring, my love, my heart."

He looked up again, this time hearing a loud 'honk' as Claymore blew his own nose, and wiped a tear or two away. "All right, all right, I take it all back." He sniffled, tucking his handkerchief away.

Clearing his throat, he continued, "By the power vested in me by the State of Maine, and by, what did you call it?" he said to the Admiral. Geoff whispered into his ear, "Oh right," Claymore continued "by the State of Maine and the highest possible authority, I now pronounce you man and wife. You can kiss. . ." he paused, realizing the pair had no intention of waiting for his blessing and were already celebrating their union with a long, passionate exchange, "oh never mind," he completed, "you're married, or as married as I can make you at least."

Wrapping her in his arms, they shared one final wedding kiss as the family engulfed them. The Captain felt the impact as Candi and Jonathan both grabbed his legs. Patting them both, he looked up to see Martha giving Carolyn a bone-crushing hug, and wiping a few more tears from her eyes. She looked at the Captain, frowning a bit, "Next time, I entirely expect you to give me enough time to prepare for a wedding." "You have my promise Martha," he assured her with a smile. With that, he placed a kiss on her cheek and she returned it with a powerful hug of her own.

"I've never heard of a couple cutting their wedding pie, but that's all we have today," Martha said to the group as she turned and headed for the kitchen. The children lead the way, leaving the Captain and his wife in the parlor. Carolyn stood very close, looking pensively at her hand and at the ring. "I wish I could have known your parents," she said gently, "they must have been very much in love." "It was so long ago, and I was quite young when she passed, but yes, I believe they were." "I hope our children," she said looking toward the kitchen, "always remember the same is true for their parents. In all the years ahead, you know, you'll be the only father they know; only one they can remember." Looking down with a serious expression, "only one they should remember." Reaching down and bringing her face close, "You have something pressing on you, something from the past, and I do want to hear it all. But my love," he kissed her softly, gently caressing her face, "let us celebrate this moment, this time, with all those who love us, who want to, need to celebrate this impossible day with us." He looked quietly, waiting for her response.

"Daniel, you are right – if there was ever a day to let the past wait where it belongs it is today. I love you so dearly, come on let's go, wedding pie is waiting." Tucking her hand in the crook of his arm, they walked out of the parlor together.

Chapter 8 – Letting the past rest


	8. Letting the Past Rest

Chapter 8 – _Letting the past rest, and the future begin_

It was a lively evening, the group of family and friends surrounded tightly around the kitchen table. Wedding pie, cider for the children, champagne for the adults and smiles, laughter and shared memories filled the air. Jonathan especially enjoyed the Admiral's stories of the very young seaman Gregg, and Claymore, despite all his anxieties felt warmed by his new role of 'Uncle Claymore' to the younger family members. The sky was fully dark and filled with stars as Claymore drove away, and as they stood on the porch, the Admiral approached to say his own farewells.

"My boy," he said, grasping Daniel by the arm. At the touch, the Captain's dress uniform shifted back to the dark jacket and sweater he always wore. "Going forward my friend, you're going to need to find your own way, your own wardrobe. I will not be around regularly to help you. If today is any indication, you need to assume your powers will soon be minimal at best. But," he smiled at Carolyn, "I suspect there are compensations for that particular loss."

She looked down, smiling to herself, "Thank you Geoff, it has been a joy meeting you today, and I'll look forward to your next visit." "Indeed," Daniel said, "despite the fact you are still an unpredictable force of nature, you are always welcome here in our home," he continued, curling Carolyn next to him as they stood side by side.

"Well then," the Admiral stopped, giving a sharp salute, "Captain, Mrs. Gregg, I wish you nothing but the best and more." With that, he disappeared into the night as the front door opened. "Aw, we missed him?" Jonathan exclaimed. "I was hoping he'd tell us some more stories about you Captain, before you WERE a Captain. Is he coming back?" "I expect so lad," the Captain said bending over, "but you cannot believe every work the Admiral tells you. He is fond of saying the truth should never get in the way of a good story, so if you want the actual truth, always check with me first, all right?" "Sure Captain," Jonathan smiled, holding out his hand. Shaking the Captain's hand firmly, he laughed, "It's going to be hard to get used to this Captain!" "Me too son," the Captain nodded, "but I think we'll manage don't you?" Looking up at Carolyn, his eyes took on a subtle sparkle, "and you, M'dear, think you'll be able to get used to 'this'?"

Raising her eyebrow, narrowing her eyes, knowing all too well what he really meant, she looked over at Jonathan, and Candi who was now standing behind him, "I might, as long as 'this' means getting these two bathed and off to bed." The moans and complaints began immediately. "Belay that!" the Captain ordered, "it's been a day of mysteries, amazement and wonders, but you are both up far beyond your bedtimes and you know it. March now!" They turned to obey, "but one moment," he called, "before the wonders are over for the day, how about one final hug – it isn't every day we formally become a family." Together they dashed at him; Candi reached out and pulled her mother into the hug. The Captain reached around all of them and looking across, he reached over and with his thumb wiped a tear away for Carolyn, before the children could see. "Captain, Mrs. Mu. . . I mean Mrs. Gregg," Martha said smiling and shaking her head, "my apologies, but it may take a while to get used to your new name. Shall I get these two started on bath and bed?" "Thanks Martha," Carolyn said, "and don't worry about names, I think we all have some adjusting to do, don't we Daniel?" she said with a knowing smile. "Indeed, Mrs. Gregg, we do," the Captain agreed, "we'll be up to see you and say good night in a bit," he added to the children, as Martha followed the two of them upstairs.

Stepping down to the walkway, he held out his hand, "Come, it's still a wondrous night, I think we have time for a short stroll, if you agree?" Taking his hand, they walked slowly, enjoying the moment of quiet after the furious pace of the day. "So, my dearest," he began, "I stopped you earlier. Do you wish to share what was troubling you before?" Squeezing his hand, she continued the leisurely pace out to the road, "Not now. It's an old story, it'll keep, but what I do know is that after today," she paused touching his arm, and looking up gently at him, "it has a happier ending."

"Glad to hear it," he said, giving their hands a swing as they walked down to the seawall. "But I do admit," she added, "I would dearly love to know what 'deal' you made with Claymore. Whatever it is, you certainly had him flustered, far more than is usual for him, and that's saying quite a bit!" "Ah that," he smiled to himself, and reached to take an envelope from his coat pocket. "It goes against everything I believe to have married you my Carolyn, without any clear understanding of how to support . . ." "It is _**not**_ only a man's job, after the last two years I thought you would. . ." she interrupted, "Yes, I suspected you'd say just that, yet even if it's OUR role to support our family." Kissing her on the nose, he tilted her face to look up at him, "is that preferable?" "Much. But go on, what's in the envelope?" "Yes, that, well you may consider this my first and hopefully not for long, my primary contribution to my, or our family. Actually, it is addressed to you, as we have yet to determine how we establish my legal reality. Go ahead," he said, handing it to her, "consider it the first of many wedding presents." Opening the envelope, Carolyn pulled out the bulky set of papers, and turning it to the light of the rising moon; she saw the words, Deed of Ownership, Gull Cottage and her name listed as the new owner. "Daniel?" she looked up with any number of questions in her eyes. "It seemed expedient," he said with a sense of deeply false humility, "Claymore, as you suspected was, shall we say, reluctant to assist us today. I illuminated him about the risks and perils of the future of his extensive holdings when inevitably; a direct Gregg heir arrived to settle in Schooner Bay. Even though the legal wrangling might take a while, I assured him that in the end I would end up owner of all he possessed." "Daniel, you didn't" "Didn't I?" he grinned. "I convinced him that in exchange for his assistance today and in the future to establish my new status, I would promise to never challenge his holdings. But he seemed far too pleased with just that, so I added the condition that he at minimum needed to also return Gull Cottage." Tugging at his ear, he smiled in memory of the exchange, "I still might have gotten more out of him, but saving us the cost of the lease each month and assuring his cooperation seemed a fair bargain. I hope you agree?"

"Agree?" she laughed, "Present? I think not, we should call it what it is, straight out blackmail!" "Perhaps the conditions might be called coercion, but truly the ownership of Gull Cottage is a complete present my love." Bringing her close, he wrapped her in her arms, turning them to face the house as he continued his story, "Imagine, we'll turn around and walk back into OUR home." Smiling she looked up, "I shouldn't tease. I think it is wonderful. But I feel empty handed without a present for you." "Oh, the night is still young, surely we can think of a thing or two that might serve as a wedding present, don't you think?" She looked up at him again, the moonlight clearly showing the joy, laughter and love in his face. "I'm very much looking forward to beginning this new life with you Daniel Gregg, between laughter, love and absolute guile it will never be boring. Come on, let's go home," she said and together, they turned and began walking back to the house.

Upon reaching the veranda, they paused, and she was intrigued to see him stand, and reach out to touch the door. Noticing her curious look, he shrugged, "Just wanted to see if I could pass through one last time, but seems that is behind me now," he said a bit wistfully, gently tapping on the door. "You'll miss your powers, won't you?" "Oh, some no doubt. 'Being invisible has its advantages' you know?" he smiled at her. She looked surprised at the phrase, and then recalled, "I had forgotten I told you the story of my dream. You have quite a memory for dialog my Captain." "Thank you, but to continue an even more appropriate phrase, 'tonight, there are even greater advantages,' don't you agree?"

As she wandered over to the rail, she laughed softly, "For two people who never talked about their feelings aloud, you and I certainly have had more than our fair share of romance, I think. Especially here," she said tapping the rail. "You know, I always thought your Christmas dream was a bold decision, it came as quite a surprise. Certainly a happy one," she said reassuring him about her meaning, "to know not just that you loved me, fully expected to marry me without our ever touching on the subject. Well, not in words anyway."

He gave her an unfathomable smile, raised an eyebrow and walked over, and leaned against the railing, close beside her, taking her hand in his own. He looked quietly at her hand, turning the wedding ring on her finger. "That, for me at least was the most difficult part of the last two years M'dear. One of the hardest parts of being a Captain, a good one I believe is making sure the good of the ship, the crew must always come first. Even if it means you must refuse to say certain things to keep things moving on an even keel," he said thoughtfully. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked up, "Why does that not surprise me? We've always been a hybrid of family and crew for you, haven't we? Yet, and thank goodness not saying the words didn't seem to stop the message, the feelings?"

"The love?" he said, looking at her face glowing in the moonlight. Pulling her close, they stood quietly together, listening to the roar of the surf on the beach below. He chuckled as he heard her try to stifle a yawn. "Come my love, let's get you inside it's been an incredibly happy, but certainly tiring day as well." Looking up, with no intention of arguing with him, "Before you never seemed to need sleep, do you think that has changed?" "I truly do not know Carolyn, but we'll find out together, won't we? I admit to looking forward to at last spooning together with you at night, rather than just patrolling the widows walk and imagining the feel of you next to me. Come my sleepy bride," he said briskly, sweeping her into his arms and laughing at her gasp at the unexpected action. With a quick turn, he opened the door and stepped with her across the threshold. Giving her a deep kiss, he gently set her down in the hallway as he closed the door behind them. "Mrs. Gregg, welcome to _your_ new home." "_Our _new home Captain," she paused giving him an adoring look. Hearing the rustle of the children upstairs, she suggested, "let's not tell the rest of them about your 'dealings' with Claymore, it'll start too many new questions. It'll be nearly impossible to get them settled anyway." "Indeed. Come M'dear, perhaps it'll be easier if we tackle the herd together." Smiling she took his hand again, and quietly headed up the stairs together.

As expected, both Candi and Jonathan were still energized and their happiness about the day made it difficult to get them settled down under their covers. "I think I'll head down, get a start on the kitchen and turn in a bit early, if you don't mind," Martha said from the bedroom doorway. "Been quite a day." "I think we all agree Martha," Carolyn answered, "and I want to thank you for everything." "Yes Martha," the Captain joined, "all our thanks, you made it especially wonderful and I mean to keep my promise, next time, you'll have all the notice you could wish." "I'll believe that when I see it," Martha said with a rueful grin, "but thank you Captain. Congratulations to you again." Stepping over to Carolyn, she gave her an unexpected kiss on her cheek, "It's good to see you so happy again. Sleep well Mrs. Gregg." Blushing, Carolyn returned the kiss, "Thank you so much. Just leave the kitchen, and get some rest we'll all help you tackle it in the morning, OK?"

With a nod, Martha headed downstairs, and the children perched up in bed sat expectantly, "You know," Candi said in a wheedling voice, "I always heard that when kids get a new parent, it means extra bedtime stories. Right Jonathan?" His eyes narrowed in confusion, Jonathan suddenly understood her prompting, "Oh, yea, when Bobby Miller's Dad got married again this year, his new mom did all kind of neat things for him. Toys, stories, vacations, all kinds of things…" "Don't get your hopes up lad," the Captain chortled, "but stories, now that I can promise." He looked over at Carolyn, "Do you want to stay, or get settled yourself?" "I love your stories, always have, but I think especially tonight, you all should have some private time too." She tucked Candi under her covers with a kiss and perching on Jonathan's bed, she did the same for him. "Night you two," she said as she crossed the room to where the Captain perched on the dresser, "and see you soon I hope?" She held her palm briefly against his face, and stifling another yawn, headed out into the hallway.

She smiled as the voices from the bedroom carried out into the hall, "You really truly love Mom a lot, don't you," Candi asked. "More than I ever believed possible," the Captain answered with complete candor, "and certainly more than I believe you two intend to try to get to sleep!" "Aw Captain, we'll try, but we need an amazingly great story first!" Jonathan exclaimed. Looking wistfully back at the doorway for a moment, he turned back to the two, "Now that you've met him, you'll want to hear about Admiral Collingsworth, when he was a Lieutenant-Commander the first day we met. However, quickly after that, he was promoted to full Commander and here is what occurred. . ."

His voice faded as she approached her, well now, their bedroom, she corrected herself. She stood there but didn't feel ready to go in, at least not without him on this day. Smiling to herself, she could almost hear him grumbling at 'her romantic flights of fancy' instead, she turned and headed up the stairs to the attic. Turning on a single light, she quietly circled the room; fingers trailing across the sea chest, the many objects of his past, and the mementoes of what his life had been long before they had ever met. Enjoying the stillness, she curled up on the small settee by the window, where they had weekly enjoyed time together over a glass of Madeira.

It was the first time she had truly had time to reflect on the day, all the astounding changes they had begun to undertake. She was pleased to realize as she ran through everything how very right it all felt. No doubt someone somewhere would question her judgment, or maybe even her sanity, but all she could feel herself was a deep sense of contentment, and even more, a happy feeling that almost shouted the words "At last!" She jumped when the Captain suddenly appeared beside her on the settee. "Sorry M'dear, I did not mean to startle you, but when I couldn't find you, I just reached out in my mind to see where you could be, and I was drawn here. Seems some vestige of my abilities remain. At least it keeps me from wandering the house and waking everyone. What brings you up here?"

"Not sure, it just seems like this was the last place we spent time before all the changes. It has always been a special spot in the Cottage of the two of us, and felt like the right place to take some time to think – to put things into perspective. It all has gone rather quickly today, don't you think?" "I think that is a large understatement M'dear. Might I offer you a glass of Madeira as the day winds down?' he said reaching over to the decanter in the corner. "That would be lovely," she answered, taking the glass from his hand.

Sitting quietly in the darkness, she slid over to lean against him a bit letting out her breath. "What kind of sigh was that?" he asked, "It's too new for contented happiness, but close I think," she said as much to herself, as to him. "Did you really wonder if it could be anything else?" "As you said," he went on thoughtfully, "we've both made a flurry of changes with little discussion, if any. It wouldn't be shocking if there were issues that surfaced upon reflection, would it?" "I imagine you are right, but I don't find any this moment, if you wondered. I am though, incredibly happy for Candi especially." "Ah, was that the memory that seemed to trouble you earlier?" "It was." Turning to face him, she set down her glass, and looked up thoughtfully. "It won't shock you I'm sure to learn Richard Muir was not the most admirable man in the world, he had many failings, as a man, a husband and especially as a father. You mentioned once we never talked about him, and that's true for different reasons. I don't care to recall, and Martha, who worked for us before Candi was born, probably feels the same, and she doesn't want to upset me, I'm sure. As for Candi, there was little to even remember, and for Jonathan, almost nothing at all. What Candi would recall, or actually, I know she does because we have talked about it a time or two. Was that when she was little Richard would always call me 'Carolyn, Dear', it was a kind of code, mainly in public or formal settings to mask his frustration or irritation, but I don't think that was obvious to many people. I remember she must have been just over three when she began to ask him when she'd be old enough to be 'Candi, Dear'. Richard would tell her 'never' and change the subject. Finally on her 4th birthday her wish was that her Daddy would finally call her 'Candi, Dear', without a pause, he just looked at her and said 'Never and to quit asking - that was just for his wife'. I've never been able to forgive him for being so selfish, so uncaring. I know the image; the sadness on her face that day never left me." She paused and sipped her Madeira as she looked back at him, "Then today, on the beach you didn't know any of this, but when you called Candi - M'dear it brought all that back to me. Just the look on her face when she said, 'M'dear, just like he calls you!' I'm sure it closed years of pain and rejection for her. The fact that you so naturally, so lovingly gave her that gift was a moment of healing, and made me understand yet again, what a truly wonderful person you are."

"Well, no wonder you were distraught," he said aloud, "I had no idea. Yet all of you seem to have survived, to have not been scarred too badly," he said, wanting to see what else she might reveal. "Daniel, when Richard died, I made the decision for myself, well really for all of us that we'd let that life pass away. Candi, Jonathan, and I guess I'd say, a certain spirit of independence were the only good things to come out of my marriage. Does that help clear up any mysteries?" "It does indeed, and if you think there is anything more that would be useful for me to understand, just tell me. But for myself, rather than look to the past, I'd far rather build upon the good and bad of our lives and look ahead, do you agree?" "I'm repeating myself," she smiled, clinking glasses with him, as he poured a bit more wine, "but I do Captain."

"And you, Daniel. As you look over all this, any surprises, any thoughts or regrets to share? I want to learn from my past to benefit our marriage. Every good marriage I know, begins with talking, making sure a husband and wife understand each other. We're already very good at communicating I think, but not always about more tender topics, and I want us to understand each other as much as we can, does that make sense to you?" "Of course it does, and my Carolyn, I can only ask for your patience. Loving you has been easy, being a husband I suspect will take some learning, some effort. Being a Captain meant I was the absolute final word, and as you've tried to teach me, that doesn't always work well for a family, but," he leaned over to give her a gentle kiss, "you have my promise to try."

"And the powers, all those abilities to move people, things and nature – no regrets there?" He looked around the attic quietly for a moment, "This is perhaps the perfect place to ask that question M'dear. I had over 100 years with those powers, and they came with very little beyond loneliness and isolation." Reaching up to touch her cheek, he continued, "All that is happily given up in exchange for the ability to be with you, the family. As we move forward, and I find a new way to engage with this world. . ." he paused in deep thought for a moment, "I have a few storylines in mind, but nothing concrete yet. But, to set one of what I would assume would be one of your concerns to rest, even if the sailing world had not changed so completely, I would not, could not go back to sea now. Quite impossible." Taking her glass from her and setting his own down on the small table, he stood and raised her to her feet. "And now the real work begins eh? but first. . ." he stepped over to the sea chest, and began rummaging about. She stood bemused, watching him until with a flourish he pulled out a long, full shirt. "Ah, thought it was still in there!" Tugging at the fabric, "Good stout linen, a perfect bedtime shirt." Looking at her confused expression, he explained, "At some point, the children are going to pop in on us in the morning, I don't want to shock them more than is needful."

Tapping her forehead against his chest, she smiled, "So glad one of us is thinking. Myself, as much as I'd love to be part of a breathtaking wedding night, I honestly don't think I can stay awake much longer." "Doing things in the usual and expected order, are, I suspect," he mused, "not going to play a large role in our lives, M'dear. I am over 100 years older, we have conquered the boundaries of space and time together, had a wondrous pre-wedding afternoon, followed by the wedding itself. I am inclined to believe adding another 'out of order' item is all for the good. Come, let's head down and get you tucked in as well." Happily, with a sleepy smile, she tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and they headed downstairs to their cabin together.

Chapter 9 – '_Dreaming Together'_ in progress


	9. Dreaming together

**Chapter 9 – **_**"Dreaming Together"**_

Carolyn woke with a start. The bedroom dark, she listened intently for what might have awakened her so suddenly. Rubbing her eyes, she squinted trying to get her bearings. As she became more awake, memories of the previous day came flooding in and she turned sharply, looking to the other side of the bed. The empty side of the bed, she realized. Covers perfectly straight, pillows untouched, she tried to fight down a growing sense of panic. 'No, no,' she thought, 'not a dream, please tell me it wasn't a dream!' Dropping back down to her pillow, she held her fingers to her mouth, trying furiously to make sense of her vivid recollections compared to the untouched world she saw around her. Sitting up again, she turned on the light and looked around. Nothing, nothing at all seemed changed no matter where she looked. "No, it can't be!" she moaned as exhausted, she rested her head on her knees.

A creak on the landing caused her to jump. "Carolyn, dearest, what's wrong?" She looked up to see him coming in through the balcony doors wearing the linen night shirt she remembered him taking from the sea chest and quickly walking to her. Sitting close to her on the bed, he cupped her face in his hands. "Was it a bad dream? Come here," he said in his most reassuring voice, tucking her next to him, wrapped in his arms. Her voice still shaky, "Not a dream. I was afraid it all had _been_ a dream. I didn't see you. I thought I had imagined it all." Looking around the room, "Nothing had changed; it looks just as it had yesterday morning." Holding her by her shoulders, he brought her back in front of him. "Is this a dream?" he whispered, kissing her softly first on her temple, then her cheek, and last bringing her into a long, passionate kiss. Looking gently at her, "My dearest, I am sorry. Once I tucked you under the covers, you were asleep in moments. I only thought to help you by putting the room in order, and letting you rest without being disturbed." Bringing her hand up into view, so she could see the emerald and diamond band, "If you ever have such concerns, this, I hope should remind you that you are never alone, that all the magic, our love was and is real."

Turning off the light, he stood and walked to the far side of the bed, turned back the covers and slid underneath, pulling her next to him. "Here my love, now this is a true wedding present. As I said before, I have during many nights wished and longed to know the feel of you 'spooning' against me." Taking a deep breath, she relaxed against him, "You bring us the whole of Gull Cottage – somehow just snuggling doesn't seem quite a fair balance as a present." "Too true," he said with surprising seriousness, "I found a way to provide a dwelling of our own, you brought your whole heart, soul and self. I'll have to work harder next time. Now back to sleep my darling." Grasping his hands, now firmly wrapped around her waist, she nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

After her nighttime fright, Carolyn, wrapped in her new husband's arms, fell deeply and contentedly asleep. It was early, not quite dawn when something brought her to the edge between sleeping and waking. Lying warmly, she stirred gently as she realized she had been woken by several soft, gentle touches. His lips were caressing the back of her neck and his hands, finding their way beneath her yellow gown, pressed her more closely to him.

"Carolyn, I know it's early," she barely heard him whisper. She settled more deeply into his touch and she could sense his smile. "But perhaps not too early?" Her heart began to race as he continued his whispers, "don't laugh, but in many ways this is like the morning I took command of my first ship. First there was the wild joy, the rapture of having her, knowing she was mine," he continued, kissing her ring. "But the magic truly began later. There is a reason why ships are always named she, thought of as women." She gasped softly as his hands reached down her leg and found the edge of her gown. He moved it up her body, as his hand gently traveled back up, stroking her calf, caressing her knee, continuing his upward path. She began to turn toward him, but his gentle pressure kept her back toward him as he returned his light touches across her body, one hand cupping, caressing her breasts, the other slowly traversing down her middle. "You see, you can't guide a ship with your mind, your thinking, you have to know her completely, feel every inch of her, each line, every side," he continued during his gentle, detailed exploration. "You have to weave who she is into your very soul if you want to guide her where she needs to, where you want her to go, to follow the course you have in mind" he murmured into the base of her neck between soft, sensuous kisses. "You have to know what she wants, how to make her sing without conscious thought. How to make yourself one with her," he continued as his hand made his way deeply between her legs.

Unbidden, she heard a low, moan, more a growl come from her own throat. "Ah, yes, and when she trusts, knows herself to be in good hands. That's what every Captain, every man. . ." he paused as he felt her passion rippling through her body, as she gasped for breath, for control and felt it slipping beyond her grasp, "every husband," he whispered intently "passionately seeks to make her truly his own." Shuddering under his words, his touch, his love she drove her fist into her mouth to muffle the waves, the roar of passion, the release he brought her to in those early morning moments.

Panting she fully collapsed back into his embrace. "Daniel," she gasped once she had recovered a moment and slowly turned to face him with a lascivious, enticing smile, "my husband," giving him a deep, passionate kiss. "You seem _quite_ pleased with yourself," she smiled, gently stroking his face, "I usually am," he parried, "what for this time?" "Guiding, weaving, touching are," she paused finding the right word, "glorious, no other words," she sighed resting her head on his chest for a second. "Yet, _just _touch?" she looked up with a sly smile. Pulling her closer, their lips barely touching, he met her eyes, "Just touch? Hardly," he said pulling her to him, "Good," she whispered as she disappeared into his kiss.

* * *

It seemed barely a moment, but clearly after their early morning adventures; they had both drifted off in each other's arms, and were woken by a gentle knocking at the bedroom door. "Mom, Captain," Candi called, "can we come in?" "Thank you for remembering," the Captain answered, "give us a moment." Carolyn looked over at him, "Remembering? Remembering what?" "I'll explain," he murmured looking over the side of the bed, and emerging with her gown in one hand and his shirt in the other. "I think you'll want this," he offered, draping the gown over her shoulder. She slipped it back on as he pulled the shirt over his head. Fluffing her hair with her fingers, she turned for inspection, "How do I look?" she asked. "You look . . ." he paused letting his eyes travel across her body and back to her face, "satisfied." Her eyes grew wide with surprise, and with a happy grin, began to slide off the bed to open the door. Grabbing her by the wrist, he pulled her back under the covers. "Oh no you don't," he gently ordered "trust me, stay exactly where you are. "All right, come in!" he called to the children.

The door burst open, with Candi and Jonathan galloping in together and jumping on the bed. "Martha said we couldn't wake you, but after we told her what you said Captain," Jonathan began, "she said as long as we followed orders, knocked and waited until you said we could come in, it would be OK." "Absolutely correct," the Captain commended them, and pulling Carolyn a bit closer, he looked over at the two, "thank you for remembering. Now what can we do for you this special morning?" "Nothing," Candi chirped, "We just wanted to say 'morning' and see what you wanted for breakfast. Martha said a wedding breakfast has to be whatever you want."

"Alas," the Captain offered, "I'm not a candidate for food, but you, M'dear, what sounds appetizing to you?" "Well, coffee, absolutely yes, coffee and maybe toast and a poached egg. I know that's not too celebratory, but that's what I'd really like, but you," she said indicating the children, "should feel free to ask Martha for something, well, one thing the two of you can agree upon. All right?"

"Great," Candi agreed, "Jonathan, how about waffles and bacon?" "I love it!" he answered. "We'll tell Martha what you want Mom. Captain, you want anything?" Candi asked. "Coffee is fine, but if she has Irish or even English Breakfast tea, what would be even better." "Gotcha," Candi responded, crawling across the covers to give her mother a kiss, and a hug for the Captain before she scurried out of the room. "Jonathan," the Captain called and in a moment he reappeared in the doorway, "kindly close the door, will you?" "Aye, aye sir!" he agreed. The door closed solidly and the sound of footsteps pounded down the stairs to the kitchen.

Flopping back on her pillows, she looked over at the Captain. "OK, I can't wait, what was that all about?" "Come here," he asked, holding his arms open for her. She nestled there and stroking her hair, he began. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'Start as you mean to go on'?" Shaking her head no, he sighed, "Ah the 20th Century, how soon such excellent concepts are forgotten. Simply put, it means begin a new thing in the way you want it accomplished from the very start. So last night, knowing the children would no doubt want to pop in at some time today, I secured from them a simple promise to only do so after they knocked and waited for us to give them permission to enter." Not seeing any sign of disagreement, despite knowing she had been rather flustered and embarrassed, he moved smoothly ahead," and in future, no doubt there will be time to discuss these things in greater detail, but at the time, I made, what I might describe as the 'Captain's call' of the right way to proceed." She looked up with mingled disbelief and bemused interest, and without more than a momentary pause, he went on, "My dearest, we had a first instance of letting the little ones know that our being together here was not just acceptable, but a true expression of love and family. If we did not show them that today, it would have been increasingly uncomfortable and even difficult to find the right time again." Carolyn raised a single eyebrow, and while not convinced, waited to hear the rest of his explanation. "It may be a bit early, but not unreasonable, I believe. So far, based upon what you've shared and what I've seen over the last two years, neither of them have been exposed to the simple fact that married people happily and comfortably sleep together, am I correct?"

She nodded, trying to keep both an open mind and neutral expression as he continued. "It seemed right for both of them to get a tiny glimpse that in their future, the time when they are grown, that there is and should be no shame, no dissembling, no discomfort in recognizing that men and women can and should share their lives, their love and their bed. Was I wrong?" he asked, this time with honest and open concern.

Carolyn took a long, thoughtful minute to consider all he said. Setting aside her own embarrassment she turned with a smile, "As Jonathan said," she finally replied, "Aye, aye sir! I would always want them to have this kind of closeness one day in their own lives. Not what I would have thought of beginning today, IF anyone had asked me, but I have to admit, it was the right call. I must admit though, I'm glad you agree that looking forward we **will** discuss this kind of thing in future, true?"

Leaning over for a kiss, he nodded. "Indeed. No doubt, beginnings without precedent are likely to be complicated, but as you say, as long we continue discussing it together, all will be well." Holding out his hand, he said, "Come Mrs. Gregg, time to get dressed and begin our day. Our new life begins."

Slipping out of bed, she pulled herself up by his hand, and the day started anew.

**Chapter 10 – "**_**A new storyline"**_


	10. A New Storyline

**Chapter 10 – "**_**A new storyline"**_

Albeit with some grumbling and a few intense moments of pleading, the majority of the family gathered fed, cleaned and dressed for church on the veranda. "I hate to leave you here alone," Carolyn said looking up into his eyes. "We'll stay!" Candi offered, making one last grand attempt. "Enough," Martha stated. "Come on you two, really all of us have so very much to give thanks for let's not do any more complaining. I'm sure the Captain would come with us if he could." "Indeed I would Martha," he smiled, "in my days, you wanted; you welcomed the time to stop, think and give thanks, and not complain about the opportunity." Heads drooping, the children marched out to the car, with Martha herding them along. "Really?" Carolyn said disbelieving his claim. "Well, perhaps not exactly _wanted_," he smiled, tugging his ear, "but it wasn't acceptable to demure about your community obligations. It was as much that as anything else, I must admit. Although, I absolutely would wish I might join you today," he said, grasping both of her hands, and bringing them to his lips. "I may never have a day again with so very much that I would wish to give thanks for receiving."

Giving him a kiss, she smiled, "I'll do it for both of us. Enjoy the peace and quiet." Stepping away, she suddenly stopped. "I would feel far safer leaving this with you," she said holding out her ring. "Too many questions from the nosy people in a small town, besides I want to have them first see it when we figure out the public wedding. Does that make sense?" she asked, wondering if he would disagree. "Unfortunately it does M'dear; I look forward to the day you never have to think about that question. Gives me even greater motivation to solve this particular puzzle." Reaching up to kiss his cheek, she whispered, "Thank you," and turning, headed out to the car.

Raising one hand in farewell, he turned, suddenly aware of the echoing sound of his footsteps. "Well Scruffy," he said, noticing the small dog perched at his feet, "come, let's head indoors. It's been a long while since I've needed to walk Gull Cottage – time for an inspection sir."

Letting the last few days slide away, the Captain, with Scruffy trotting by his side, began a careful walk through of his home. Realizing it was more than a little emotional, he still stopped and patted the front door before they crossed inside, "Good to see you old friend," he murmured. Standing in the entryway, he took a long, careful view. Still talking to the small dog, he explained the process, "As Captain, I always needed to constantly observe the details, both large and small. When you can appear and disappear, without walking the 'deck' as it were, no doubt I've missed the details, the things needing attention or correction. What do you think Scruffy?" The curly dog sat as if at attention and cocked his head, as if in agreement and they continued their tour.

Pulling a small notebook from his coat pocket, Daniel began a series of notes as he examined the house with close attention. "Fireplace needs the aid of a chimney sweep; windows require some new putty to keep the window panes secure, paint – LOTS of paint to touch up walls and trim. Certainly, the floors and the banisters require refinishing." Looking down at Scruffy, he noted, "Odd that it's taken me until now to recognize the wear and tear. But then the house never had two rambunctious children about, and," he paused thoughtfully, "all the better for it," he nodded to his small furry companion.

Stopping and looking over at his portrait, he paused, "It never occurred to me, until today, that it is a bit egotistical to have my face be the only one on display, surely we can think of something more appropriate now, don't you think?" he said as Scruffy sat observing. Making another note, "Something to discuss with Mrs. Mu. . ." looking down and smiling happily he corrected himself, "Or more correctly Scruffy, something to discuss with my wife. Never once in my life and the years beyond did I ever think to say that word aloud. And certainly not with such joy. All right, let's head upstairs boy" he called and together they moved upstairs.

Entering the children's room, he stood making the same detailed review. "Fresh paint, absolutely required," looking up and down, "room looks absolutely scruffy. Oops, sorry my little friend," he said looking down. "It's also clear the time is coming when the children will need their own rooms, and no doubt we'll have to take on a second bathroom as well."

Heading down the hall, he entered the master cabin, "Not much to change here, but. . ." he rested a hand on the dresser and walked over and opened the closet. "As I recalled, already overloaded with feminine frippery. We'll need to add some additional space, somewhere . . . but that can wait a bit." He walked out on the balcony, recalling the previous evening. It had been a moment of true grace when Carolyn fell to sleep so quickly. Certainly, it felt so to have the time to actually stand, feel the ocean breezes and let all the changes, all the choices sink into his reality. He had been grasping the wheel there, listening to the waves crashing and understanding that likely he would never entirely understand the import of the choices he had agreed to that day. Recognizing the incomparable gift of having Carolyn love him, being willing to marry him, to make them a family was a gift he could never, would never be able to feel worthy of receiving.

Yet, despite the overwhelming reality of all he had to face, it held a sense of complete correctness, rightness. It was as he stood, wind whipping around his calves, that he knew he had been wrong, absolutely wrong. No matter the careful thought, it would always be impossible to have said he understood, was able to put into balance all the adjustments, changes and shifts required to move from 1869, through the ghostly years and finally to arrive as an active member, a public part of 1969.

Walking over to the telescope, he took a hopeful look down the road, "Quit your hoping Scruffy, it'll be a while until they return." Turning to stand by the desk, he took a tentative tap or two at the typewriter keys there. "No time like the present, eh?" he said to his furry companion. Pulling out the chair, he pulled himself up to the desk, rolled in a fresh piece of paper. "Time to set course on a second voyage, perhaps another 'Maiden Voyage'? In fact, I believe I have a storyline ready to set sail." To his surprise, Scruffy leapt onto his lap. Scratching the dog behind one ear, he let him stay and the Captain, with a determined expression on his face, began typing intently.

* * *

As the car rolled up in front of Gull Cottage, Carolyn expected the Captain to be there, perhaps even anxiously waiting their return. When he was not present, she realized that as much as she knew what his corporeal presence meant to the two of them, it was likely she had not gleaned all it might mean to him, and their relationship. Previously he had only been a passive participant in their days, and now with what she'd later recognize as impressive insight, she understood that now, as a newly empowered man, husband and father, he could now claim, and probably would relish a newly active role in the world and in their lives. She would have no choice but to seek him this time, and hear what new perspectives he had discovered.

As they all bundled out of the car, she thought to herself while walking up the path to the house, that as overwhelmed as she had been by all the romance, the changes in her life, that she had not yet even begun to think what immense alterations he had ahead in his own existence. "Mom, Mom!" Jonathan called as he ran out to grasp her hand, "someone is using your typewriter!" Letting him lead her upstairs, and oddly unsurprised, she opened the door to the master cabin a fraction, and saw him working away with deep concentration. "Jonathan," she whispered, "let the Captain work in peace, come on, I'm sure Martha can find us some milk and cookies, OK?" Closing the door, she stopped a moment, taking a final peek at him and enjoying this new view into a new part of their lives, "I always said you would be an excellent writer. So is this the storyline you had in mind?" she pondered as she headed back down to the kitchen.

Chapter 11 – _"Who IS that man?" _in progress_  
_

in progress


	11. Who IS that man?

Chapter 11 – _"Who IS that man?"_

Working away, he was startled to hear the children playing out in the front yard, and looking at the clock on Carolyn's bedside table, was astounded to see he had been typing for nearly three hours. He grinned down at the sleeping Scruffy, still curled up on his lap. Scratching him around the neck, he pushed the chair back. He stretched and lowered the dog to the floor. "Thank you for the support and encouragement," he offered stacking the typed pages, reviewing them as he did so. "It's the first time I've put a story in place myself, without working it through with Carolyn. Be interesting to get her thoughts here." Placing the pages on the corner of the desk he walked out to the balcony, "HEY Captain," Jonathan called happily, "you finally finished! Mom said we couldn't bother you until you came out, are you done?" "So you noticed did you?" he answered, "not done, but ready to take a needed break in the efforts. Where might your Mother be now?" "Just a second," Candi called up, "I just checked in the window, she's reading in the alcove." "Thank you M'dear," he called to the girl with special warmth. "I'll come out and visit with you both in a bit."

He began to walk toward the door, but stopped himself, 'No,' he thought, 'pretending I'm fully human isn't the way to adapt. Time to see how to combine what I was with what I may be today. It feels quite wrong to ignore the powers I have; I'm certain that is not the correct path.' Summoning his previous sense of assurance, he focused upon Carolyn, and felt himself becoming lighter, and instantly reappeared next to her downstairs. She jumped a bit as she saw him there, "I thought I heard you calling," she said with a smile, "we peeked in when we got home, but you were so caught up in your story, you didn't hear us at all." Bending to pet Scruffy who had followed the Captain downstairs, as he approached, stretching out in front of her, "so you've gotten yourself a new collaborator have you?" Walking to her and giving her a gentle kiss, "Welcome home M'dear. Do not be concerned, I admit while Scruffy is, I must admit, a less opinionated partner, you will always be my favorite and most valued co-author. You don't seem surprised at my efforts," he commented raising an eyebrow.

"Especially after you totally rewrote our Maiden Voyage, I always knew you could write," she offered. "That was even clearer after I was able to read all those lovely, elegant love letters and detailed journals. All the work we've done on your memoirs proved your abilities to find a phrase and structure a story. I'm a bit shocked I didn't think of this before myself. After all the words we've crafted together, it's incredibly logical that we could have a shared career, and I have to say I really like the idea. Especially if it means I no longer have to face the scandalous faces of the town's people. You can have that fun of that all on your own! So am I right? This is that you had in mind when you promised you weren't heading back to the lure of the open seas?"

"I think you should feel more than capable of producing your own scandalous material, M'dear," he grinned, "indeed if we were to finish the memoirs based upon our real lives today, that would guarantee some scuttlebutt that would never cease," she tried, but failed to look scandalized at his comment. Pulling her ring from his pocket, he slipped it back on her finger, "Perhaps not scandal, we are married after all, but certainly salacious at least. But honestly, to give you a true answer, doing some independent writing always had some appeal, but difficult to accomplish without a physical presence. Now, all I need do is find a way to legally have that status, and of course be published as well. I admit I am interested in how you think this might work." He paused, looking at her carefully. "Well . . ." she said with a thoughtful pause. He waited, watching her brow furrow, and then, to his relief, relax, "I'm not sure how it'll work sharing the typewriter, but I'm sure we can figure it out," she said with a smile, tickled that her teasing had been successful.

"Well then, we had planned on working on the memoirs today, hadn't we? I admit I welcomed the chance to step away from the typewriter a bit, but if you are ready to settle down to work, we can tuck in again." Stretching, and setting her book down on the coffee table, she looked over to him, "If you don't mind, I'd love to skip work the rest of today. After all, the kids go back to school tomorrow, and it's easier to launch a new chapter without distractions, don't you think?"

"Well. . . if work doesn't suit your fancy today Mrs. Gregg, what else might you have in mind?" he said slowly, his gaze all too clearly offering her one very personal option. The ringing of the telephone in the hallway cut off her response. "Martha is getting dressed to take the car back to town," she said getting up to answer it, "something about Ed Peavey and the early-bird dinner at Norrie's I think."

Stepping into the hallway, she sat by the phone table, "Hello? Oh, really, Harriett, it's been so long. How are you?" Walking over to her side, the Captain rolled his eyes, "Honestly Carolyn, that busybody again! Tell her you'll call her back later, this is our day, our time!" A stricken look crossed Carolyn's face as she listened to Harriet. "Carolyn, love, hang up the phone, this is hardly the way to spend our first weekend together, is it?" he continued ranting. Glaring she looked up at the Captain, "Oh Harriet, that wasn't anyone, the kids must be listening to the TV I think." Holding her hand over the mouthpiece, she hissed at him, "Sshh! She can HEAR you now!" The absolute look of astonishment on his face as he stood, mouth hanging open, made her burst into untimely giggles. "No, no Harriet, I'm not laughing at you. Just something happened here that struck me funny, truly. Oh really, _who IS that man_? You say it sounded like a man, as if he was standing right here next to me? How odd," she leaned back crossing her eyes listening to her cousin, who clearly had perfectly heard the Captain's every word. "I, I really don't know how you could hear my name, love and the other things, but gee you know how these country phone lines are, lots of static from time to time, can even sound like an old-fashioned party line."

"Uh, this really isn't the most convenient time to chat, I . . . promised to do something with the kids now. Oh yes, sure, I'll call you back in a day or so," Seeing the Captain starting to open his mouth again, she jumped up, and held a finger to his lips with a warning look in her eyes. "Harriet, really everything is fine, just fine," she insisted but was aware her voice was wavering a bit. Grasping her finger, he had placed a light, tender kiss there, and knowing she could not respond, continued the series onto her palm, and was nuzzling her wrist, staring into her eyes, a look of beguiling merriment twinkling in his own.

Gulping a bit, she continued trying to speak clearly, but couldn't help being wildly distracted not only by what he was doing moment by moment, but also by what she was beginning to imagine he _might_ do. "Uh, Harriet, yes, of course yes, let's plan on having you here soon. Of course, soon, I promise. I'll call you and set everything up soon. Talk to you in a day or so!" With that, she hung up, paused, looking up at her husband. "You, you . . ." Her ranting and anger were silenced as he swept her into a swirling kiss that ended with her sitting on his lap, as they perched together on the telephone chair. Taking a deep breath, she looked up, tears in her eyes, and began giggling. Caught up in the same sense of mischief; he joined her with his own hearty laugh. "Is everything all right?" Martha said peeking into the hallway, "Yeah, what's going on, we could hear you guys outside," Jonathan shouted as he and Candi crashed through the front door.

Pausing to kiss Carolyn's nose, he turned to the crowd, "Abject humility, that's what is, as you say, 'going on'. After over two years, with all of us working so hard to keep my presence a secret, I nearly expose myself." "Why," Candi asked, "what'd you do?" Slowing her laughter, Carolyn turned, gently punching him on the shoulder, "Nearly? I think we can consider you exposed Daniel, only the details remain now. Our esteemed Captain," she told the waiting audience, "forgot something rather important. On countless occasions, he has delighted in making my life difficult by carrying on conversations with me when other people were around, knowing I was the only one who could hear him." "And, I must admit," he continued for her, "it was always quite amusing, which makes this all the more poignant." "Enough!" Martha exclaimed, "What in blue blazes happened?"

"Oh that," the Captain said, tugging his ear with a more than sheepish expression, "I, well, I suppose you could say. . ." "He forgot she could hear him now!" Carolyn said in mock frustration, crossing her eyes. "Harriet called, and as usual he was railing away about how I needed to get off the phone, calling me by name and entirely forgetting his voice is as real as his body is now. Heaven only knows how much she actually heard." Leaning back on his shoulder, she pondered, "You know, I just bet she's already on the phone to the rest of the family. She didn't buy my 'bad phone connection' story for a moment. Seems, my dear Captain, we had better get you legally established in the real world as fast as possible. I absolutely refuse to trot Claymore out again when I have the right Gregg in hand, thank goodness," she said kissing his cheek.

"Well then, no working, no heading down to the beach. Sorry you two," he said looking at the children. Picking up the phone, "I'll call Claymore, and tell him we'll meet him in his office shortly. During one of my conversations with Geoff, we discussed in general how this might be possible; time to see if it'll work."

Chapter 12 – April 8, 1923 underway


	12. April 8, 1923

Chapter 12 – _April 8, 1923_

Despite a few false starts, the Captain successfully materialized at Claymore's office while Carolyn dropped the kids off to spend time with their friends in the school playground and then left Martha to meet Ed for dinner. Exhausted by the scrambling about she walked up the stairs to the walkway in front of the office, and was startled to find the door firmly locked and the windows closed. Curious, she tapped on the door, and tried to peer around the curtains. With no answer, she knocked more briskly, and was startled to hear a soft, "Carolyn?" Looking around to see if anyone else was paying attention, she whispered loudly, "Daniel, it's me, let me in." She opened the door and slipped inside as soon as she heard the lock click. "What's going on?" "Heaven's woman," he grumbled, pulling out a chair so she could sit down by the desk, "you think I want anyone else falling into our story today? Isn't Harriet quite enough?" Smiling, she nodded, and "where is our county clerk who controls the records?" "Where is he?" he repeated, "Blasted weakened quivering pile of jelly fell out of his chair when I arrived," the Captain sneered. He's in putting an ice bag on his head, hoping the swelling goes down." "Besides that," she said quietly, looking around, "How does he sound? Are we going to have any difficulties do you think?"

"Honestly," Claymore spluttered entering the room, "how many dishonest things can you ask me to do in one week? Eh? A sort of a wedding, faking birth certificates – those are crimes you know!" he whimpered, facing them as he settled down at his desk.

"Which concerns you most, you cowardly squid? Making a slight change to a piece of paper or the potential loss of everything you own?" Matey, there is only ONE way to keep your holdings intact," the Captain said with a threatening snarl as he leaned across the desk. "I have everything I want," he said in a softer tone, gently grasping Carolyn's hand on top of the desk. "But back down on your word, and I may also change my own mind." As if he hadn't heard the threat, Claymore watched the couple, his eyes darting from their intertwined hands to their faces, absolutely in alignment with one serious purpose. With a deep sigh, he dropped his face between his two hands, "All right, fine, where do we start?"

"Thank you Claymore," Carolyn offered, trying to get back on a positive footing. "Let's look at the Captain's birth records, and find us a certificate from someone born around 1923." Getting up to the file cabinet, he looked back at her, "Why 1923?"

"Nice round number," the Captain responded, "despite your misbegotten interpretation of my file, I was actually born April 8, 1823, so to make this adaptation effective, all we need do is change the year, and update the form, hardly worth all this palavering."

"And," Carolyn continued, "we need the 1923 example to make sure we have it match the other certificates of that time, if anyone should ever check."

Rolling his eyes, Claymore moved to the files, murmuring, "OK, 1923, so they'd need to be oh, about 47 or so?" Flipping through files, he pulled out one from that year. "Right, this one is March 1923, Emeline Biggerstaff. I remember her, she got married and left town." Turning to look at the Captain, "But you don't look much like an Emeline" Abruptly standing he stood glowering, Carolyn placed a restraining hand on his arm, "You gnat," he blustered, "we just need to see HOW a certificate from that date looks, so we can make a credible new one for my history." "OH. . ." Claymore paused, "Oh, that's why, I wasn't sure. Well, I wish you had just said so." "Why?" the Captain grumbled. "It's just that its," he turned and brought out a blank form, and handed the two to Carolyn, "there was no reason really." "WHAT!" the Captain exploded. "No reason to change the form. We had hundreds, and it cost money to make new versions, so we've just kept using the ones from around 1910."

"Claymore, let me see," Carolyn held out her hand. Examining the two, she whistled, "Yes, not a single difference in all those years. Let me guess, you're still using the same typewriter too?" "Certainly," Claymore nodded, "it works doesn't it?" "Cheap to the very end, and it isn't even your own money!" the Captain grumbled stalking from side to side of the office, then turning to the filing cabinet. Rummaging about, he pulled out another file, "Splendid, now let's see if you can handle this single simple step. Prepare a duplicate of my own birth record, just change the date," he ordered, handing over the original.

Slipping on a visor, Claymore began typing briskly, "Right, birth date April 8, 1923 here in Schooner Bay, so this would have been filed a week or so later, so let's use April 18, same year. Father, Alexander Elias Gregg, age 24, born Portsmouth England, businessman. Mother's maiden name, Susan Caroline Reilly, age 19, born Cork, Ireland." Looking up at the Captain with narrowed eyes, "I assume live birth, and then your whole name, oh ho! Wait a moment; it needs the signature of a doctor. I'm not faking something that serious!" "Claymore, some day I'll let him follow through on his threats, give me that form," Carolyn angrily hissed, pulling the finished form out of the typewriter. "Let's see, William B Fitch, MD is on the other certificate," picking up a pen, she practiced on a piece of scratch paper. "Doctors couldn't write legibly even back then it seems," and with a flourish, she added the signature. Waving it back and forth she paused in front of a scraggily potted plant, "Just the thing!" she said, rolling the paper across the dirt, rubbing it in more deeply in a spot or two. "Now, doesn't this look like it is from 1923?"

Smiling, the Captain took it from her and gave it a careful read. "So the first step is complete. Now, I believe we need a copy." "A certified copy," Carolyn reminded him, "so just duplicate this as you would if anyone else needed an official copy and make sure it has the county seal Claymore."

As Claymore worked quickly on the duplicate, the Captain and Carolyn replaced the other files, labeled a new file for the modern Daniel Elias Gregg and tucked the newly aged 'original' into the file. Handing the Captain the embossed certified copy, Claymore grumbled, "Here! Anything more? Want me to rob the bank, steal the milk delivery? Refuse to pay a parking ticket?" Turning back to sit at the desk, he looked up sorrowfully, "I'm going to jail, I just know it!" "Nonsense Claymore," Carolyn promised, "it'll all be fine. Thank you." Turning to Daniel, "We can't possibly go to the local social security office; the Gregg name is too familiar. How far away do we need to go to be safe?" Pondering for a moment, the Captain looked at her, "No way to be certain M'dear." She stood, thinking with deep concentration, "Right then, we already said we needed to do some research for the memoirs in Boston, let's just head there and combine the two. That would be the safest route, don't you think?"

She was surprised to see him staring down at the floor with a peculiar smile, "So we will have a honeymoon after all then?" "I hadn't honestly thought about it that way," she said, taking his hand, "but that sounds . . . agreeable," she finished with a shy smile of her own. Clearing his throat, he turned to Claymore, "Indeed, we are done here. You lout – just forget that any of this has occurred, and all will be well. Do you understand?" As thunder exploded over the office, Claymore collapsed into his chair with a stricken expression and a silent nod.

"Very well, Carolyn," the Captain turned, "then my love, I'll see you at home." He made a sweeping gesture, but at the end, found himself still standing in place. She heard a grumbling in his throat as he closed his eyes, repeated the gesture with more concentration and finally dematerialized. Turning to Claymore, she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Claymore, you've played a big part in making us all a family, thank you so much." "Family?" he questioned, "Of course," she smiled, "family is where you turn when you need help, and you made it all possible. Have a good evening 'Uncle' Claymore," she offered as she unlocked the door and breezed off to pick up the children.

Sitting upright and posturing a bit, he smiled a satisfied smile, "So Uncle Claymore at last? I like it!"

Chapter 13 – _The Parker House Awaits_


	13. The Parker House Awaits

Chapter 13 – _The Parker House Awaits_

"Boston? Aw Mom! How long will you guys be gone?" Jonathan complained, "The Captain only just got real, and you're both going, that's not fair!" "Jonathan," she said calmly, "you heard everything after the phone call. It's only a matter of days, if that much time, before Harriett, or Hazel or the rest of the family comes to check out what she heard, or at least SAID she heard. It's essential we get all the details handled – you don't want to have them show up and have to have the Captain forced to stay at Claymore's. I don't think ANY of us would want that, do you?" "Oh, OK, if you have to," he said with a sulk. "So Mom," Candi began, "you mean when you get all the records done and can prove he's real now, we don't have to keep the secret about the Captain anymore?" "Well, once we get all the details figured out, we'll always have two versions," she said thoughtfully while trying to pay attention to her driving, "there will be the truth only we know about, how there was a ghost at Gull Cottage, and how he became real. To everyone else, we'll still need to tell a different story, all right?" "Good thing we're used to that already," Jonathan said, sliding out of the car as they arrived home, "otherwise it could get really confusing."

"Mom, just what are we going to be able to tell everyone?" "I think we should wait Candi, until we get back from Boston, we'll know a lot more by then, OK?" "Sure, but it's for good right? He's going to stay and be our Dad, and married to you and everything?" "That is my complete intention Candi," the Captain assured her, as he appeared and opened her car door and she hopped out and headed into the house. Looking over at Carolyn, "Sounds as if you've shared our travel plans with everyone?" "Everyone except Martha of course," she confirmed, "and I can't imagine she'll be too surprised. I'll wait up and tell her when Ed brings her home so we can get started as soon as possible tomorrow; it's at least a 3 hour drive."

Turning they walked up the path toward the house, "We have been quite in a dither, haven't we? Everything frantic and rushed ever since Geoffrey delivered the verdict," he mused, "I welcome the chance to stop, step away and just be alone with you for a while Carolyn," he took her hand, looking into her eyes. "We have much to accomplish, and being able to get it completed together seems more like a working trip, rather than a honeymoon, but no reason why the two cannot combine, eh?" "You sound a bit wistful Daniel;" she said watching him thoughtfully, "what's really on your mind?"

"Just allowing myself a moment to think about how different this is compared to the way I imagined it might have been, had we truly been of the same time. I suspect part of me misses the courtship, the long walks, the ability to slowly know each other as we approached marriage." He was stunned to hear a very unladylike snort followed by a merry laugh, "Oh my dear Captain! Daniel, for heaven sakes, don't you know that's precisely what the last two years have been for me, and I rather thought it had been for you as well? Absolutely this last step of marriage and family was speedy, but truly haven't we really had all that you describe?" He looked quietly, thoughtfully at her, "My circumstances have been a constant barrier between us, and whether you knew or not, the covenant presented an on-going threat, and the fraternity's judgment once announced, pushed us forward with no time to talk or reflect truly." Giving her a studied look, he raised an eyebrow, "And despite all that, you don't blink, don't complain. I wonder if you, in a perfect world, wouldn't wish for something different, easier?" "If I did, my dear Captain, I wouldn't have you." she said calmly, "so there is precious little space for second thoughts. Is that what you are having?" she asked with concern.

Taking her into his arms, he answered her with a long, steady kiss. "Never," he assured her, "just wishing I wasn't the cause of requiring you to work so hard, make so many adjustments; have to hide so many things." "Ah," she said sagely, "Daniel, if you are concerned, be concerned only for yourself," she turned and waved an arm toward the spot where Candi, Jonathan and Scruffy were playing. "You are surrounded by children, a dog, and a wife who all love you and consider it a gift to have you in our lives. Without any hesitation, I can promise we'll deliver our own problems that need solving into the mix of our lives together. You merely have the privilege of bringing yours first. But my darling that is one of the reasons why we have families in the first place, so we can solve them together."

Bringing her close, he nestled her in his embrace, "Just another part of life that you make possible for me, my Carolyn." "Oh, come on, you guys can do that later, can't you?" Jonathan called across the yard. Laughing together, Carolyn pushed Daniel over toward the children. "You go over and spend some time; I have a couple of things to do to get ready for our trip, all right?" Kissing her cheek, he smiled toward the children, "All right you scamps, what do you have in mind here?"

Carolyn, with a thoughtful smile and a twinkle in her eye watched them for a moment, and then walked into the house, and picked up the phone. "Operator, can you connect me to the Parker House in Boston please?"

* * *

The next morning, things went relatively smoothly, despite the Captain's absolutely refusal to 'scrunch down' until the children were dropped off at school and they left town. For the first time in a while, they railed away at each other. She convinced that having him materialize out of town, and wait for her presented the larger risk of being seen, or perhaps being stranded in an unexpected place, given how uncertain his powers had been performing. On his hand, he totally rejected any universe that required him to skulk away, no matter how valid the reason. Jonathan's suggestion of merely flipping a coin to decide would have been fair, if the Captain had not slipped him a two-headed Indian penny just a few minutes before.

With Carolyn's ignorance (for the moment) of the manipulation of fate, she drove off, suitcases and documents in hand, waving good bye to Martha and the Captain with the understanding she'd be looking for him 5 miles south of Schooner Bay, by the large pine grove on the west side of the road out of state. "Stubborn ghost," she complained under her breath, but she had to pause and reject the 'ghost' part at least, as she happily recalled the previous evening, once the children were tucked into bed, and long before Martha returned from an early bird dinner that somehow didn't conclude until close to midnight.

Her face softened as she remembered how they had sat in the parlor, curled up together, warmed by the firelight and the peaceful chance to quietly talk through the upcoming steps required in Boston, reflect on the previous few days and the more personal moments that followed, when words were not quite enough. Without being aware, a small, but heartfelt sigh escaped her as she approached the school.

"Mom, ever since the Captain 'got real' you sure seem to sigh a lot, is everything OK?" Candi asked, as they pulled up in front of Schooner Bay elementary. "Am I?" Carolyn asked, "Gee, maybe I'm just tired, there has been so much going on," she offered, hoping Candi was too young yet to notice her obvious blush. "Hopefully when we get back from Boston, it might be a little more normal, once all our details are figured out."

Leaning over the seat, Candi gave her Mother a big kiss on the cheek, paused and gave here a second one. "The first one is for you, but the other one is for the Captain, OK?" Pausing she looked away for a moment, "Uh Mom?" "Yes Candi, is there something you wanted to say?" "Is it, would it, I mean, it would be kinda nice if someday we didn't just have to call him the Captain, wouldn't it?" Realizing the question, but knowing it was important Candi be able to say it aloud, she gave her a bit more room to say what she wished, "I suppose. What would you like to call him?" "Well, golly, wouldn't Dad be better?" Candi said in a rush. Turning to give her daughter a kiss, Carolyn looked her in the eye, "Candi, I doubt if there were any thing he would like better. It would be an amazing wedding present if you felt it was the right time to call him a new name. I think I can promise that would be a perfect gift."

"Cool!" Candi said, gathering her school bag and lunch box, "then I think you two should get everything figured out soon. I know Jonathan and I will be really glad when it all gets settled. Love you Mom!" she called heading out of the car and into the school. Watching Candi speed across the play yard, Carolyn leaned back for a moment. "Oh Daniel, what you just missed!" she murmured to herself, "You should have scrunched down, if only to have heard that!" As she drove away, heading out of town, she was hoping he was waiting as they had planned, a few miles away.

As she came around the curve by Duncans Landing where they had agreed to meet, she scanned both sides of the tree-lined road, looking for his blue coat within the greenery. It startled her to hear a shrill whistle behind her, and she braked sharply as she saw him emerge from behind a large spruce. "Heaven's woman," he said in an exasperated tone as he opened the car door and sat down, "I was wondering if I'd need to follow behind you all the way into Boston!" She chuckled a bit at the thought, and giving him a gentle kiss, she said, "I take back everything I said about you being easy to spot, and all my concerns about you being seen. How did you manage to be quite so invisible?"

"My dearest, I have to admit it was not difficult. It is hard not to lose myself in these woods. It is one of the few things in the world that appear to be unchanged since the days of my life. Wandering here was quite a relief – nothing new to understand or be wary of today." Looking at him, she pulled the car over more to the side of the road and turned off the engine. "Daniel, this is at least the fifth or sixth time you've sounded, well, a bit overwhelmed about fitting into the 20th century. Please, I really need to understand, is everything all right? Do we need to re-think everything? Obviously nothing is in stone, and if you aren't happy, comfortable or, as hard as it is to say, sure you made the right choice, please tell me." She kept hold of his hand, as if he might just melt away, but her expression made it clear she wanted, needed to know the truth.

Unable to hold her gaze, he looked out the side window, and collected his thoughts. Turning, and placing his other hand over hers he began, "My darling, it would be a gross untruth if I did not admit, did not confirm your suspicions. It took a long while to understand my role in a ghostly place, and now, to have to redefine what my world is with you, with the children in this new century, it certainly is not a trivial adjustment." Raising one hand to her face, he brought her closer to him. Looking away, he continued, "You tell me you love me. I have known for the longest time that in you, I have found the truest love, a woman who completes me in ways unimaginable. It is beyond imagining that I have you, that you are mine." He stopped; brow furrowed and turned back to her, "Carolyn, I've battled pygmies, killer whales, brigands and worse. I would do it all again, all that and more to have what we have right now, this minute. Is it simple? Is it going to be easy? No, I think not, but with you, and the family beside me, we shall persevere, and win the battle. Of that, I am entirely certain. Does that help you?"

He felt a long shudder ripple through her, and as she took a long, deep breath, and looked up into his eyes. "I hope it'll be an easy conflict to settle my love, shall we head onward to the Battle of Boston?" He laughed with her and without a second dark thought; she moved the car onto the road and headed south.

Even though it was tricky steering with one hand, they were both reluctant to let go of the hands that connected them during the drive. It was only as they entered the maze of central Boston that she with an apologetic smile, pulled her hand away and focused upon getting them through the difficult Boston traffic and drivers.

Looking across the skyline, he let out a long whistle, "I always knew Boston was a major city, but I never, ever imagined it would be of this size and scope!" She smiled, letting him enjoy the vista as she tried to remember the route. Turning onto School Street, she relaxed a bit, "You know Daniel, not everything has changed since the last time you were here." As he looked from side to side, he shook his head, "For once my love, I believe you are mistaken. Huge spires, streets filled with automobiles, nothing, nothing at all looks the same," he paused and took a careful look where she was indicating. "No, truly, it cannot be the same? The Parker House? I often dined here in my days, is it truly the same?" Pulling up to the valet station, she grinned happily, "I'm so pleased you recognize it, despite all the upheavals and changes. . ." he raised a finger to interrupt, but smoothly she continued, "All right happy and welcomed upheavals and changes! But I wanted to have you find a point where the two worlds connected."

The uniformed valet approached the car, "Are you checking in?" She looked up, handing him the key, "Yes, my husband and I will be here for a few days, thank you. Our bags are in the back of the car." As he stood in front of the car, she held out her hand to him, "Happy Honeymoon getaway my dearest!" Giving her his happiest smile, and tucking her hand in the crook of his arm, they entered the hotel together.

Chapter 14 – _"It's an amazing story. . ." underway_


	14. It's an Amazing Story

Chapter 14 – _"It's an amazing story. . ." _

Located close to the Government Center, and not far away from some other key stops, the Parker House was a perfect choice for many reasons during their stay in Boston. Quickly making their way to their first destination, they stood outside, and looked up at the official building for a moment. Taking a closer look as they entered the Social Security office, he said "I see government offices remain the same, dull, blank and filled with dispirited people. Yet in my day, at least the setting had some sense of power, of élan, this . . . this is merely uninspired." "True, but let's not be negative, or at least until we get through here," she cautioned as they walked inside.

* * *

"Number 42" called the scheduler at the front desk. "Desk number 11," he said, pointing at a spot over his shoulder. They walked silently over and sat down. Perched on the uncomfortable guest chairs, they watched as a 50ish, heavyset woman, who clearly had seen happier days, and likely none of them in this office, settle with great deliberation in the creaky chair across from them on the other side of the desk.

Flipping through the forms, she looked first at Carolyn with a cold eye, and turning to Daniel, with an even colder and more distrustful expression. "So, Mister, uh, Gregg. Aren't you rather old to be applying for your social security number? Really? This far into your 40's? Seems quite unusual." Pushing her chair back, she looked at the two, waiting for their response. "You see," Carolyn began, but paused. To her surprise, she felt Daniel's hand suddenly grasp her arm. "Of course, it is somewhat unexpected," he stepped into the quiet, addressing the woman, "but surely not unprecedented, is it. . ." he reached down and picked up her nameplate on the desk, "Evelyn?" As he set the plaque down, he looked up, blue eyes shining at her, and with a smile continued, "Evelyn. A long time ago, a very special 'friend' of mine was called Evelyn. No chance that you have family in Maine, do you?" Carolyn, sitting back, was bemused to watch the woman fall under his spell. Her color rising, Evelyn tittered, and looked down for a moment. "Uh, no, Mr. Gregg, no family there at all, sorry to say," she said with a much friendlier smile.

Leaning a bit more over the desk, Daniel smiled at her, "Glad to hear my situation is not all that unusual. You seem like quite a compassionate person," looking down and then up directly into her eyes, he continued, "would you mind if I confided in you?" Leaning forward herself, she looked at him, and Carolyn realized she might as well have been invisible at the moment. "What do you want to tell me Mr. Gregg?" "Daniel, its Daniel, please Evelyn," he continued, blue eyes sparkling. Leaning over further, he beckoned her closer with his finger. "My reason for being here, in fact being in Boston at all, well truly it's an amazing story, in fact if I might confide in you?" "Oh yes, please do Mr. Gregg," she prompted. "I am a writer," he said in confidential tone, "and due to some, shall we say, rather incredible circumstances, most of them entirely outside of my control, I have not needed to work until very recently. My existence, up to now, has been amazing and quite unexpected in scope and activity. In fact, it will serve as the centerpiece of my upcoming book. Alas, I need this bit of official paperwork and registration to finish my publisher's contract. I hope you might help me?"

Blushing, Evelyn nodded, looked over the application and birth certificate. She checked off a few boxes and turning to the typewriter typed out his name, and finishing, she handed him the completed card with his paperwork. "Just sign here and here and that's it! Of course, I was just curious I suppose. I wish you good luck with your work." Smiling, he reached out his hand, and held hers for a moment. "Thank you so much Evelyn, you have made this onerous process a joy. If it is appropriate, I would be delighted to send you a copy of my book upon publication. Would that be acceptable?" he smiled gently at her. Blushing further, she silently slid her business card across the desk. Nodding his thanks, he stood up to go. Carolyn was surprised as the woman stood and moved to the side of her desk, watching him step away. Evelyn placed a hand on her arm and smiled, "Oh Mrs. Gregg, it IS Mrs. Gregg, is it?" she looked hoping she was wrong. As Carolyn merely nodded, she let out a heartfelt sigh, "Well, yes, of course. You are a VERY fortunate woman. He is a magnificent man! Please tell him I'm looking forward to his book." Carolyn watched her, clearly happier than she had been in a long while, as she sat back down at her desk.

Walking briskly, Carolyn caught up to him in the waiting area. Looking a question at him, tilted his head with a self-satisfied shrug as he turned to see Evelyn still looking his direction, he nodded to her and made a small wave her way.

The elevator was crowded, and it was not until they were in the open, facing Faneuil Hall that she could finally ask, "What in the world did you do to that woman? I was so afraid there would be dozens of questions we couldn't answer, what happened?" Grinning down, he looked at her with a guarded expression. "Carolyn, my love, the day we first met, I may have slightly exaggerated how many women I have charmed, but I assure you I have not forgotten the skill of charming them." Grasping her hand, he looked down, "Having the woman I've always sought here beside me today, my goals might be quite different, but surely the talent, the ability is not unwelcomed?" "Good point, as long as you use your talent for worthwhile endeavors I suppose," she agreed. "So is this what you've been writing?" "Well, I may have exaggerated a bit, perhaps one day I might, with the correct co-author," he smiled softly at her, "create such an epic adventure. But I trust she'll forgive me if it takes a while."

Tilting his head, he looked at her with his own curious expression. "Carolyn, now that I've answered your question, might I ask one of my own?" Nodding she looked up at him, "Perhaps it is obvious to you, but I admit it has eluded me other than it is something essential for my new existence. My question is, 'what is a Social Security card'? Help me understand what it does and why I would need one?"

Laughing, she took his hand and as they walked along, she explained the program and realized, not for the last time, that blending their two worlds would take time, and attention and, she had to admit, despite not being able to anticipate everything, it was clear he looked forward to the adventure.

Strolling along, comparing his memories of Boston with her current knowledge they enjoyed the sense of accomplishment and the total lack of schedule now that his card was in hand. Looking down the street, she pointed toward Filene's. "Ah Daniel, if we are going to update your wardrobe, and that was the next item on our 'to do list' that is the place to begin." Hearing a deep grumble, she turned toward him, "M'dear, there is much I am willing to compromise about, adapt to in this new world, but having my wife buy my necessities, that is insupportable." As she began to disagree, he merely raised a finger, "This, my love is one of the few areas that I shall not negotiate, even with you. BUT I believe," he said with excitement, "this should not be an issue between us much longer." Grabbing her hand, and headed to the corner and turned onto a side street, and into a small shop with an weathered sign, _**Boston Towne Coin Exchange **_over the entrance.

An old-fashioned bell jingled as the door opened and the two stepped inside the historic shop. "Can I help you?" a gentle round faced woman asked, looking up from her ledger on top of the glass-topped counter. "Indeed you can," Daniel answered with a charming smile as he walked up to her. Carolyn hovered near the door, aware that she was watching a new Daniel Gregg blossom in front of her. After decades in his own solitary silent world, he now finally was able to interact, to be the charming, warm and powerful person he had been before. It was a bit unsetting, she realized. She had been so used to being his primary intermediary to the physical world that it clearly was going to take time to re-adjust her own thinking and let him enjoy another part of this change as he re-entered among the living.

Clearing her thoughts, she quietly joined him at the counter intrigued to see what was going on. "Now, Nora I hope you will find these pieces as interesting as I do," he said in a nearly conspiratorial tone to the shopkeeper, with whom he had clearly had already established a healthy rapport. Pulling a leather pouch out of his inner pocket, he opened it and selected four clearly ancient coins. "I recently was able to recognize the value of these," he said, spreading them across the velvet pad she had opened for his use. "My word, are these really what they appear to be?" she said with obvious surprise. "My understanding," the Captain said, looking into her eyes, "is that these doubloons were left to my great great grandmother, and only recently. . ." he paused and looked over at Carolyn with a raised eyebrow, "have they surfaced, or at least surfaced to be of use to me," and patting Carolyn's hand on the counter, "and my wife, of course."

"Ed! Edward," called the woman at the counter, "You must see this, come now!" Daniel and Carolyn looked with curiosity at the woman and each other. The idea of an old coin being of interest was not surprising, but the urgency in the woman's voice was a bit startling. Stepping out of the back office, Ed looked the part of a coin broker, slightly stooped, thick glasses and a slightly scholarly demeanor. "Come now Nora," he grumbled, "what can be worth all this ruckus?" Holding out her magnifying glass, she stepped away from the counter, "Take a look for yourself, and tell me if I'm wrong," she challenged. He perched on the stool there, and adjusting the light, settled down for a detailed look at one of the coins. "Err, um, no, really? Can't be," he murmured. Looking up at Daniel, he gave him a skeptical look, "So, sir, tell me just how you came by this piece?" The Captain took another fleeting glance at Carolyn, and then settled onto his own stool to begin serious negotiations. "Family heirloom, in fact it's been tucked away in an old sea chest for over 150 years we assume. A long ago grandmother received them in payment from someone named Brasher according to the records she kept. Why, is there something of interest there?"

Letting out a long whistle, the coin broker leaned back, "If I'm right, and I don't have a lot of doubts given the condition of the piece, this is one of the rarest coins minted in the country. Brasher Doubloons are extremely rare and quite sought after by collectors and buyers. I'll want to get a second opinion, but this looks to be one of his less valuable pieces, something called a Lima Style Doubloon, from around 1740 or so."

Leaning over the country, Carolyn asked, or attempted to ask with a casual attitude, "So, roughly what is its value today?" As he cleared his throat and wiped his glasses, he looked over at the two. His instincts told him that they likely did not know the value, and that they appeared to be honest, so were probably also the true owners. Looking at his wife, and seeing her disapproving glare, he knew trying to fleece this couple wouldn't be acceptable to Nora. Setting aside a chance to snag a bargain, he settled for telling them the truth. "Of course it's one thing to a buyer, another in an auction of course. But I would have to put it, IF it's authenticated of course, at around $300,000 or so. And the coin world has never seen four of these in one spot – so no doubt, in the right setting it might be even more."

Keeping an impassive face, Daniel looked down for a moment, "Could you give us a moment?" Taking Carolyn's hand, he walked her to the far side of the shop. "Granted, as you know, I'm not the best judge of inflated values, but that seems like rather a lot, do you agree?" Making sure her back was to the shop owners, she merely grasped Daniel's hand more tightly than he expected, as she nodded an excited 'Yes!'

Taking back his hand, he looked at her in surprise, flexing his fingers; he smiled slightly and returned to the counter. "All in all, that sounds acceptable. I might not want to sell those particular pieces today, but if we can come to terms on these pieces," he said sliding over two of the other doubloons in the pouch, "I'd be pleased to give you the first right to purchase it when it comes up for sale."

With all parties very pleased with the outcome, the shop owner offered $1000 apiece for the Spanish Doubloons, and they exchanged information for a future possible sale of the rarer pieces.

Boston appeared particularly bright and sunny when they stepped outside a few minutes later. "I told you M'dear, I am well able to find ways to take care of my essentials," looking over the bills in his hand he smiled, "and perhaps a few non-essentials as well, I believe." Grinning widely at her, clearly hugely pleased with the outcome, he paused and looked up into the sky. "Carolyn, I had not realized it was so far past noon. Where would you favor finding lunch today? Something elegant, relaxing where we can celebrate our accomplishments." "OUR accomplishments? Hardly!" she smiled up at him, "I merely got us here – I think the day so far is clearly your own triumphful return to the living world Captain Gregg. If it wouldn't embarrass you, I'd be applauding now!"

Looking around, clearly pleased but also a bit uncomfortable at the praise, he took a long considered pause. Taking her hand and tucking it in the crook of his arm, they strolled slowly in front of the hall. Shaking his head, she realized he was laughing quietly to himself, "Is it that obvious my love? I did so want to show you and I suppose prove to myself, that I would not be stymied by interacting with the living world. But," he said, giving his ear a tug, "even with all that, I must admit it did go well, didn't it?"

"That it did," she admitted, giving his arm an affectionate squeeze. "Now back to lunch, since you are buying of course," she laughed. "Unfortunately Locke-Ober's is only open for dinner. It's ridiculously expensive, but you'd enjoy it with all its old-world charm. And I suspect, especially now, we can afford to splurge a bit." "Most certainly. And would you honestly think I would allow you ever to pay for a meal? Hardly acceptable in my day or any day!" "Daniel, my love," she paused, wanting to advocate for her rights as an independent woman, but with a shrug and a sigh continued, "Never mind, I give. Today, just for today mind you, I accept your gracious care and feeding. And with that in mind, there's one place, just around the corner, Union Oyster House. A restaurant that's even older than you I believe," she teased. As he opened his mouth to complain "Older! I'm not that. . .", "Enough - I'm hungry! You can argue about age and other things over lunch." Grinning, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they turned the corner and headed into the busy restaurant.

Chapter 15 – "Do I _NEED_ a new look?" nearly complete


	15. Do I NEED a New Look?

Chapter 15 – "Do I _NEED_ a new look?"

"So, this Filene's you mentioned, it appears we have the means to outfit me for the immediate future don't you believe?"

Shaking her head, astounded yet again, at his skill, luck and fortune, she wordlessly grasped his hand and led him into the front doors of the department store. "If there is anything you need, and you cannot find it here, I'll be quite astounded. Where would you like to begin, my Captain?" "Working kit, I'd think," he said with a furrowed brow. "Working kit?" she asked. "I suspect you might call it commonplace or every day garments, yet all I see here is feminine frippery and," he paused sniffing the air, "far too many scents for comfort!"

She walked to the directory on the wall, "Let's see, men's clothing on 6 and 7 it says," looking to the center of the store, she asked, "elevator or escalator?" "Excuse me?" he said, clearly confused. "You know Daniel," she said with a bemused look in her eyes, "I suspect we may never run out of surprises for each other. All right, you've experienced an elevator already today, so come this way," she took his hand and led him to something that astounded him.

Standing, staring in disbelief, he looked at her, "Stairs? MOVING stairs, my lord, what has happened to mankind that the mere act of walking a flight of stairs is too daunting a task?" Rolling his eyes, he continued, "Thank the Lord I was protected from such inanities in Schooner Bay all these years! Carolyn, kindly assure me this is a rarity?" "Come along," she said, guiding him onto the first step. After an unexpected first jolt, he quickly found his footing, "I am sorry to say, these are quite commonplace now," she explained. "I suspect it makes it easier for shoppers to maneuver through the many floors while being able to look over the merchandise." With his years of balancing on heaving decks, he adapted quickly and stepped off on the top floor with aplomb. "I entirely understand," he continued as she guided him to the next level and the ones beyond, "about the elevator lift. No question a great convenience given the height of some buildings today, but needing mechanical assistance, for just a few floors, how very, very sad."

"And now, here's something else for you to goggle at," she smiled, waving her arm across the wide expanse of men's clothes as they reached the 6th floor. "And there's another one, just as large, with more formal men's clothes on the floor above." She took in the amazement he felt, seeing such an array of choices, "And yes, this is one of the bigger places to shop, but not knowing what would suit you, I thought we should find someplace with as many options as possible. How about this?" she said, holding out a sweater that reminded her of the one from his Christmas dream. "You are meant to make the choices yourself?" he asked, "no shopkeeper to aid you in your selections?" "No, my darling, in the 20th century you are largely on your own, I'm sorry to say."

"Who needs these many choices? Of course there were emporiums in my time, but this seems excessive, even wasteful?" "Oh no sir," a brightly dressed young man with shoulder length hair said popping up behind Daniel, "it's really about YOU finding your own style." "Indeed," Daniel offered dryly, "it certainly appears you have your own specific 'style'. . ." looking down at the man's name badge, "Larry." "Thank you," Larry said brightly, "it's part of the benefit of working at Filene's we get great store discounts, so we know all the different designers, for instance this orange jacket. . ." recognizing an impatient look when he saw one, Larry paused, "Uh, but yes, of course, you aren't here to talk about me. How can I help you sir?"

Larry began to circle Daniel, who turned awkwardly trying to keep him in view. "Yes, yes, no question, if you don't mind my saying so, this is a, shall we say, rather dated style? I'm so glad you are here to let us give you a whole new look!" "Do I _NEED _a new look?" he said in a displeased tone. "Well, perhaps not new," Larry turned to look to Carolyn for support, "just an updated, slightly updated look?" "I wouldn't want him to change too much," she said, dropping her hand on Daniel's arm and smiling, "but a few things in a similar style is probably what we're thinking about, aren't we?" she looked up at him. Seeing that the Captain agreed Larry started moving quickly though the racks, "Great! I know just where to begin, follow me!"

As Daniel walked the young man through the list of what he required, Carolyn watched silently counting in her head how many times she had been shopping in stores just like this, and only rarely been approached by a sales person to see if she needed help. 'It's like being with a magic genie,' she mused, 'people just pop up ready to help him without even asking.' With dizzying speed, Larry lead them through the store, his arms full of sweaters, jackets, shirts, jeans (or as Daniel preferred to call them, dungarees) slacks and an array of wardrobe essentials.

The Captain demurred at having Larry help him change, but it was clear after trying on things, Larry both had a good eye for what would suit Daniel, as well as for the right size as well. "No sir, while _I_ would love that sweater," he offered, "but it's not for you. Well I just cannot see you in polyester; it's as if natural fibers and more subdued colors suit you best somehow."

It was a touchy hour or so, with Daniel venting about the small dressing rooms, the lack of propriety, the artificial feel and texture of the modern fabrics. She in turn could not keep herself, from time to time from laughing at how beautifully he complained, and felt that after years of changing in her own closet, she could commiserate about small dressing areas. Despite his grumbling, they made progress and with clothes selected, they headed up to the shoe department, where with the dedicated Larry at his side, he selected a rather stunning array of footwear. "Trust me, Mr. Gregg," he offered, "a man like you, with your style, will always want to be well dressed, casually or formally and you cannot without the right shoes. Now about your underwear. . ."

Giving in, Daniel agreed to put his current clothes into one of the bags, and emerged, aura of power and authority intact, garbed in a dark blue blazer, charcoal slacks, modern shoes and a grey turtleneck, and fitting wonderfully well, Carolyn thought with an appreciative sigh, in the current day.

Both a bit wearied by the press and pressure of the day, they said their farewells to Larry and headed down the escalator. "I begin to understand," Daniel commented quietly to her, "it is surprisingly stressful to do all this, it's not you can't walk, just nice not to for a bit." Holding his arm, she sighed quietly in agreement, and tried to recall how many floors they had to go to find the exit.

"Yet," he said, pausing as they stepped off, "it would be unfair to not take a moment and appreciate that we are allowed to do this at all, my Carolyn." Looking up, she tilted her head and smiled. Touching her cheek briefly, he smiled down at her, "How quickly this all feels normal, practical, even expected. To think a week ago, none of this would have ever been possible; perhaps we should stop and be grateful a moment for the real magic."

Closing her eyes briefly, and despite the busy hum around her, she did just that. Opening her eyes, she watched him and nodded, "You are right," she said, touching his hand softly, "all of this is window dressing, paperwork," touching her hand then to his chest, "and this," she continued, tapping him there gently, "is what's real, what truly counts." As she looked up, she saw him looking intently over her shoulder. "And I think I have an idea," he commented, "a way to combine the practical and the important. Come," he said, taking her hand, "follow me."

To her surprise, he led them straight into the lingerie department. She found herself oddly flustered, as the sales women flocked to him, as if he were a living magnet. Speaking quietly and pointing toward Carolyn, the women scattered each returning with a variety of lacy and elegant items. He nodded his approval of a delicate, lacy yellow gown and a pink silk gown, trimmed in elegant black lace. She felt her face grow hot, as a beaming sales woman held one and then the other up in front of her for his approval. "Yes, just perfect" Daniel nodded, "we'll take both of them." Taking the bag from the woman at the counter, he held out the bag to her, "Just for you, M'dear." As the sales women approached again, he nimbly took her by the elbow and led them back to the escalator and toward the exit.

Weighted under packages and bags, they worked their way out the door and onto the sidewalk. Standing outside, she turned to him with a quizzical expression, "So, is this how it was for you before, in your own time?" "Hardly!" he laughed, "I am equally overwhelmed by the events and reactions of the day. I suspect on some level people today understood the uniqueness of this day and they responded in kind, without even knowing the why of it."

"But you enjoyed it," she smiled. "Well, if you insist," he grinned back, "I did. Yet, for all the attention, there is indeed only one person," he stopped for a moment, "one very dear person I want beside me." Gesturing with the bag holding their final purchase, "and, I must equally admit, that all things considered, being able to find an item or two for you was a particular highlight." Looking around, and seeing no one listening near them, she leaned over. "Unless I'm mistaken, the articles you picked out for me were in fact mainly selected with you in mind;" she rolled her eyes at him, "weren't they?" Setting the bags on the street for a moment, he stood in front of her, gently touching her face with one hand, and holding her hand with the other. "That might well be true my love," he paused, and as she looked up into his blue eyes, she suddenly felt as she were lost in their midst, "but I have every faith that there will be benefits to all involved," he paused, and his voice dropped to a deep whisper, "don't you agree?" The look in his eyes did not allow for anything other than a single meaning. Swallowing hard, she tried to find the right words to respond, but instead, smiled, and to his surprise turned to shout, "Taxi!"

Chapter 16 – 'Honeymoon, at last' - posting soon


	16. Honeymoon at last

Chapter 16 – Honeymoon, at last

The trail from the door in their room told the tale completely. First shopping bags dumped in a pile, followed by a folder, scattered papers, her purse tossed aside, then jackets, shoes, and more. The pent up emotions of the day, mounting even higher with each success, each shared moment, had exploded when they at long last, were alone together again.

Her contented purr was audible throughout the room, "Who could have imagined that government offices and shopping were this powerful an aphrodisiac?" he pondered, cradling her head with his hand. "Not I," she giggled, "but not to dispute your theory my love, but I think you've forgotten already." "Forgotten?" "Daniel, in these scarce few days, since you've become part of the physical world, this is longest we've gone without 'being together,' as they say." "And yet another reason," he murmured into her ear, "to celebrate our great good fortune. I cannot recall the number of hours spent longing for just the wish, for the chance to merely touch you, and now to have you here in my arms, with all the passion imaginable vivid and real." He rolled her to one side, so she was looking up at him. "I never allowed myself to envision this, truly," he said, the emotion catching in his throat. "If I had, it would have been impossible to be beside you, work with you. Now, knowing all you are, all you also feel, I realize it still never would have been close to the truth. It was unbearable enough before, had I any inkling of what we might be together. . . well?"

She reached up, and hoped her kiss; her kisses told him at least part of what he meant to her. "Daniel, you weren't alone in trying to maintain boundaries," she said softly, curled up within his arms. "I spent the first month trying to set aside knowing that you heard me say 'What a magnificent man!' I was mortified!" "You were?" he said astounded, "I just assumed you had incredible good taste and judgment." Snickering, she snuggled closer, "Well, turns out I did, didn't I? But truly," she admitted softly, "whether it was imagination, wishing or just a moment of fancy, nothing could have prepared me for really being your love, your wife." He smiled, watching her still blush at the thought.

"My love," he asked, "do you recall when you had the ague?" "I remember having a virus, but _ague_? I still question your diagnosis." "Yet, it was then that I first entirely understood that loving you was an inalterable reality. And remembering that, I was able, even though I realize now you should have had a voice, to tell Geoffrey that no matter the consequences, I never would, and never shall leave you." "And still, you never mentioned it to me, that must have been incredibly difficult," she thought aloud. "I recall the first time I thought of you as a man, not just a ghostly apparition," she continued. "Do you remember when that couple showed up during the storm, and you showed your true romantic colors by having Claymore show up in the middle of the night?" "Hard not to remember that," he smiled. "Being attacked by their infernal car, my peace of mind nearly destroyed, having to rouse Claymore out of a solid sleep and pull off a wedding. Yes, I'd have to say I recall the evening." "What I remember most," she said in a dreamy voice, "was at the end, when they were saying their vows. It was as if you had stepped inside me for a moment. As if I could hear and sense how you felt about me. The idea that you loved me was so unexpected, and so wonderful, it made me happier than I had been in years. I knew it wasn't practical, it didn't really make sense, but when I looked and saw you staring back. . . I suspect my heart was already lost, even if it took a while to understand what had happened."

Smiling, he stroked her cheek, "I'm not sure if it is the right phrase for these days, but I know I was immediately smitten. In fact, that first night, I was thinking aloud that it was very sad that you had not been born in my time, or I in yours." "How odd," she said tilting her head in confusion. "When I woke up that first morning, I recalled a dream where you said just that, and . . ." she furrowed her brow, as she tried to recall the words. "You had never allowed a woman on your ship, but you would have carried me off to see how beautiful the world could be . . . so that wasn't a dream after all was it?"

Grinning, he poked her nose, "I did warn you about your tendency to eavesdrop M'dear." "Eavesdropping!" she chortled indignantly, "In my sleep?" As he looked deeply into her eyes, he was distracted by the distinct rumbling of her stomach. "Carolyn, while meals are not required for me, they ARE for you my love. What shall we do here?" he queried.

"Daniel, my own," she smiled back at him, "let me introduce you to one of the great wonders of the 20th century for moments like this." Stretching across him with a tantalizing look in her eyes, while her body inched across his own, she reached her target. Picking up the receiver, she dialed the phone. "Yes, could you connect me to room service, please?"

* * *

Several hours later, in the still of the night, a light switched off behind a door in their room. Walking quietly, returning from the bathroom, she paused for a moment watching him sleep, stretched out across the bed, happy to see him still and peaceful in the moonlight. 'I hope I never take this for granted' she mused to herself. Feeling a bit like a voyeur, she perched quietly by his side of the bed. She startled as he turned toward her. Realizing he was still sound asleep, she watched the sheet slip down past his hip, and felt compelled to rest her hand there with her thumb quietly resting in the hollow. Evidently, this was a sensitive place for him, she thought, as the stirrings lower down, beneath the sheet clearly indicated a definite and pronounced reaction. She gasped as his hand, with the same light touch, began a slow caress up her leg.

Eyes still closed, he murmured, "So we learn something more about each other. I have always found mornings a time for personal excitement. Seems you are more of a night owl, M'dear?" Smiling, letting herself fall into the sensation, she began an equally gentle exploration of her own. "Oh, I don't know that it's the time so much as the company." Opening his eyes and gazing at her with a look that made her hold her breath; she couldn't stop an excited sigh. "Carolyn, my own," he spoke, reaching up and pulling her back into bed on top of him. Resting there, she looked down at him, "Daniel, I can't stop myself, being here with you, together, it's like an erotic passage in some wonderful romantic novel. It isn't normal to feel so connected to someone to have all your wishes fulfilled by merely being able to be together. Is that peculiar?"

Laughing, her curled her over onto her side, and answered with a series of kisses. "Dearest, if I know anything at all, one of the rarest gifts provided in life, or beyond, is when you look at someone with love and desire, happiness and joy, and find they mirror the feelings in return. It is perhaps the most wondrous part of everything between us. Despite all the many and obvious barriers, that we have never questioned that magic. And I promise you," he said with certainty, pulling her to him, "we never will."

Chapter 17 - The Return, The End - underway


	17. The Return, The End

_Chapter 17 - The Return, The End _

She laughed as they followed the bellman out to the Parker House driveway early the next afternoon, where her car was waiting. "I disagree," she said firmly, "it is perfectly normal to find yourself talking about the children, wondering what they are doing, what you're missing in their lives after a few days. At least that's true for all the good parents I know," she said, sliding behind the wheel as they prepared to head north back to Schooner Bay. "Carolyn, I concur that it's reasonable to do so," he said settling in and closing the car door. "I merely felt my timing, given the intimate circumstances was perhaps a bit . . . unfortunate?"

Grasping his hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze, she laughed again, "Well, my reaction was not likely to help circumstances." "Indeed," he smiled, "I merely wondered aloud how Jonathan was doing with his science experiment, you M'dear was the one who entirely disappeared into gales of laughter." "And it's still funny, you can't convince me otherwise," she laughed again, watching his lopsided grin matched with a definite twinkle in his eyes. "You've always been a wonderful father to both of them, and I must warn you, the longer you're a parent, the harder it is to NOT talk about them or wonder what they're up to, no matter the 'personal' circumstances."

Happily, she turned out onto School Street, and headed toward the freeway leading north toward home. Focused on her driving, she entirely missed the shocked looks of the couple turning into the Parker House entryway. "Brad, Brad!" shouted the woman, "did you see?" "Yes Emily, no question that was Carolyn, but who was that man?"

Clueless about the upheaval they had created in their wake, the couple carefully made their way out of Boston and breathed a sigh of relief at getting back into the quieter backwaters of the coastline on their way back to Maine.

* * *

Stopping to stretch their legs in Brunswick, before taking the winding road further up the coast to Schooner Bay, Daniel turned to look at the car. "M'dear, I've been observing you carefully during our travels and over the years watched how automobiles operate. I feel certain I should give driving a try." "Really?" she said, with a distinctly doubtful tone in her voice. "I recall cars appeared rather elusive to you, whether we dealt with my car battery, the . . . OH I remember now! That car you tried to fix, it was Gladys and Harvey's - they're the Dillmans now. They sent that lovely thank you note not long after the wedding." His profound silence prompted her to look up, "not interested in that particular recollection, I see?" she asked. "It isn't that I think you couldn't drive, or that you can't learn, but truly, do you think a winding coast highway is the best place to begin?"

Gazing up the road that hugged the shoreline with tight curves and steep drops off along the ocean, he turned thoughtfully towards her, "I would no more make a first attempt there than I would allow you to sail a vessel near the shore, reefs or no reefs. And someday we'll teach you to sail my girl," he grinned at her, and then turned to face the coastline, the wind ruffling his hair. "Nothing to match it. The waves rolling beneath your feet, the wind full in your face and knowing that between your ship and your knowledge you are master of the forces of nature. . . most times. There are few things in life to equal it." Carolyn stood silently sensing that in these few words, he was summing up the joys, adventure and glory of his sailing career for her. He paused, and then with a small shrug of his shoulders turned, "One of my great sorrows is that I was never able to share that part of my world with you, but," he said returning to the present and pointing to the car, "there seems to be more of a need for this challenge today. For now, let me try my hand along this open area. Does that sound safely acceptable?"

"Oh, the parking lot? Well, sure. No place safer I think." Tossing him the keys, "No time like the present my Captain. Ready for your first lesson?" Her eyes opened in shock, as the keys stopped in mid-air, hanging there with a jingling sound in the breeze.

Daniel narrowed his eyes, "Geoff, do you really mean to be doing that in a public setting?" "Come my boy," Collingsworth smiled broadly as he slowly appeared there to them, "you've put this lovely young woman through far worse things, or so I've been told. Does the decapitation of a small statue with a teapot sound familiar?" He walked casually over to his friend, and dropped the keys into his waiting hand. With an entirely unrepentant grin, Daniel looked over at Carolyn who after a pause, walked over to the two men, "There are even worse stories Geoffrey. Remind me to tell you about his attempted demolition of a piece of construction equipment that landed me in jail!" "I am not surprised Carolyn, one day I'll have to tell you what I had to go through to get him out of a San Francisco jail after he and a few mates demolished a tattoo parlor there, but I suppose you are wondering why I've arrived, true?"

Collingsworth noted, at his words, the two had silently clasped hands, and waited, as if at trial. "So you still don't take all of this for granted, I see," he continued, looking at their pensive expressions. "Hardly that Geoff," Daniel offered, "I don't know if you had a hand in it at all, but these last few days, the building of a new corporeal identity has gone amazingly well. If you did, you have our thanks."

"Well, he said slowly, "I may have played a small part here and there. After all, if I'm going to help anyone in this world, certainly it should be you my boy, don't you imagine?"

"Thank you Geoffrey," Carolyn joined in, "but what makes you appear here, now?" "Oh, nothing as serious as all that," he said looking at her increasingly furrowed brow. "Please cease your concern Carolyn. You and my friend should expect to see me from time to time, as I follow your adventure, so I can report back to the Spectral Fraternity, or if I have some rather important information to share." Turning to Daniel, "Might we take a second, for a private conversation?" he gestured to a wooded area near the parking lot. "I promise to return him unscathed within a few moments." Giving her hand a special squeeze before he released it, Daniel then followed his friend, and the two walked, and chatted quietly. Watching them intently over the roof of the car where she was leaning, she wondering what new otherworldly news would be surfacing into their lives this time.

* * *

It was fortunate they had experienced his return to the living world together; otherwise, his easy mastery of driving would have surprised her. Upon Geoffrey's departure, to her annoyance, she could not convince Daniel to share what he learned and after a few moments of ill temper, she settled down to give him a basic driving lesson. His instincts provided him a level of skill she had not expected or anticipated. But, as she sat in the passenger seat, watching him expertly maneuver the parking lot, and show a quickly discernable ability with the car, she recognized again, he was going to be full of surprises and abilities at each turn.

With a new level of confidence, while Carolyn settled back, the Captain drove up the coastline until they approached Duncan's Landing. As he pulled over to the side of the road, she reached out and took his hand, something she had been hesitant to do with a new, albeit talented driver. "Hopefully," she said wistfully, "it won't be too much longer, and all the game playing will be at an end. What do you think?"

Caught up in her own thoughts about their honeymoon adventure now that it was coming to an end, she was surprised when he slid her quickly into his arms for a long, intense, passionate embrace. "What do I think?" he murmured into her ear, "I think I owe the Spectral Fraternity a great debt of gratitude, it's as if they've given me another chance at life, and they have, in many ways, given me you. The sooner we fully embrace this new world, and the sooner I can claim you publicly as my own, the better."

Resting her head gently against his shoulder, she could not stop a peaceful sigh. "And what does that sigh mean, M'dear?" "Just appreciating the moment," she said quietly. "After two years of intense romantic longing, we've now had nearly a week of truly being together. And now it's all going to change completely again. I do, really look forward to the return but when we go back to Schooner Bay, to Gull Cottage, to our family, it will be the end of that part of our life. That private intimate place where you were just our secret." "And the beginning of the next," he said kissing her gently. "And based upon what Geoff shared with me," he said, keeping her close beside him, "we need to expect all that should occur as quickly as we can manage."

She turned to face him with a questioning look. Averting his gaze for a second, he cleared his throat before he continued, "Ah, yes. I knew this would upset you unduly, so I felt it best to wait as long as possible to share this with you. Seems as we were leaving the Parker House, or so Geoff informed me, your own parents, who are on their way here, by the way, were driving into the hotel just as we left and were quite surprised to see you there, driving with a handsome male companion." Her mouth opened wordlessly, eyes opened with a blank, shocked expression. "Carolyn, surely love it isn't all that, is it?" he said concerned. "I don't know, I mean they could find out I was . . . oh heavens WE were there – after all we were registered as Mr. and Mrs. Muir, weren't we?" She sat silently, trying to recall all the details of the week, and what her parents might, or might not be able to determine.

"Carolyn," he prompted, "we are married after all." "Yes, but my parents don't know that, and at best they just saw me driving in Boston with an unknown man . . . at worst, well let's not go there now, shall we?" Smiling and shaking his head, "and I thought having two writers in the house was a professional asset. Seems we need to turn our imaginations toward a more personal storyline, don't you assume?"

Laughing a moment, they sat, talking over the re-engineering of his new entry into Schooner Bay, building the new narrative of their recreated lives, and how they would be brought together, while they waited for Claymore's car to appear at their agreed upon meeting spot. "When I telephoned him before we left Brunswick," Daniel explained, "I told him, as much as it distresses me, 'Cousin Claymore' and I will enter town, as if I've just arrived by train today. Ostensibly, as my distant relative, he will introduce me around town. As we make those introductions, we will share that I expect to stay in Schooner Bay for a while, and will be rooming at Gull Cottage. We'll explain that I have been corresponding with you, Mrs. Muir," he said with a gentle look and soft touch to her cheek, "for a long while, and as planned, I have arrived so we can work together on Captain Gregg's memoirs." She looked up at him, with a wide smile. "And let me guess," she grinned, "you and the young widow Muir will find each other irresistible, and an impetuous, but very happy engagement and marriage that follows in swift order?"

"I always did say you had a flair for the romantic M'dear." He bent over and placed a soft kiss on her hand. Rolling her wedding finger around her finger, he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. With a tiny sigh and shrug of her shoulders; she slipped her ring off her finger, and placed it in his hand. As he tucked it carefully into his coat pocket, he looked thoughtfully at her. "This will be the last time; I hope this never leaves your finger again Carolyn. I promise you, there is a world of wonders ahead of us and I cannot wait until everyone, not just our family knows you as Mrs. Carolyn Gregg." Looking up the road, they saw Claymore's car approach. Opening the car door, Daniel stepped out, and began taking his suitcases from the back of the car. "My dearest, give us a few minutes to get into town first, and meet us at out by the general store, so you and I can be officially introduced."

"Hello there Mrs. Mu… I mean Cousin Carolyn!" Claymore said with a giggly smile stepping out of his car. "After being on my own for so many years here, I must admit I do like having family near by," he chirped as he walked over to them. "I've been at Gull Cottage for dinner every evening," and he bent over in a conspiratorial whisper, "and your children still cheat at Monopoly!" Holding out a suitcase to Claymore, "Then as 'family' you meal leeching lout, you can assist me with stowing these in your car," Daniel said with a grim smile. Folding a bit under the weight, Claymore struggled back to his car, and with effort got it on the backseat. "And come take this one too," the Captain called after him. "Three suitcases and this! People will think you've come to stay!" Sighing impatiently, "Yes Claymore, that is indeed the final outcome, is it not?" "Oh, uh, yes, of course, I sorta forgot for a second. Must be the exhaustion," he said, leaning against the car, and taking out a handkerchief to wipe his brow. Catching his breath, he looked again at the large case, "But why a new typewriter?" "It was an impulsive purchase, actually a gift," she said smiling at Daniel. "Call it a kind of wedding present." "After all," Daniel continued, "can't have two writers without two typewriters. It's a perfect way to start as we mean to go on," he said with satisfaction. "AND," Carolyn added with excitement, it's the latest IBM Selectric, with two typeballs, and the latest Correcting Selectrics features. I can't wait!"

"Well, you'll need to wait a bit, as it's coming to town with the writer Daniel Gregg," the Captain smiled over at her. "But if the lovely Mrs. Muir responds to my advances, as I hope she will, it shouldn't be too long before we have two typewriters sitting together on our desk in Gull Cottage."

"Time to go Captain," Claymore said anxiously, "if you want to meet people when they get out of the afternoon church service today." "It's Daniel from now on dunderhead," he grumbled, "but I suspect we'll all need to forget things from our past when we're in public I suspect," he added a bit more kindly.

Turning to Carolyn, he took her hand, and with a courtly gesture, raised her hand for a gentle kiss, "M'dear," he said gently, looking up at her, "So we return home. It is the end of what we knew before. Yet together, we arrive at a new beginning." Bowing formally to her, "I look forward to making your acquaintance Mrs. Muir."

Waiving to them, as they got into Claymore's car, and they drove away, she smiled, complete in the faith and understanding that her life was finally coming together and a happy ending was in sight, just as you would hope would occur at end of any good book with characters you love.

**The End – Timeless**

_See the next adventures of the wooing, winning, and new life of the Carolyn Gregg and her Captain in a new story (title in development) coming later this month. __**Thanks for joining me on their adventures in Timeless!**_


End file.
